Star Wars: These are Mine, too
by Starling 12
Summary: Sequel to 'This is Mine.' Leia and Luke have redeemed their father, Vader, and now the three of them are bringing peace to the galaxy... It'll take a lot of Skywalker magic to do so. This is a series of shorts of their adventures. Currently featuring: Thrawn and Rukh!
1. Thrawn I

Thrawn: Part I

_Warning: This chapter (and future chapters) contain references and spoilers for 'Thrawn,' 'Thrawn Alliances,' 'Star Wars: Rebels,' and a bit of the legends Thrawn Trilogy. It was written before Thrawn: Treason. There are some mentions to events in Leia: Princess of Alderaan, though no major spoilers._

_Takes place about 2-3 years after the Battle of Endor, before the epilog._

"You are going to crash this ship, my son."

_"__Me? _I'm not the one trying to fly it with my eyes closed."

Leia sighed deeply, and felt Firmus do the same beside her. She, Luke, their father, and Firmus Piett were the only ones on the command bridge of the New Republic Star-Destroyer _Legacy, _which would normally be concerning. A huge ship like this, repurposed from the Empire, required over a dozen people to manage it from this room alone. There were plenty of jobs to be done; monitoring its energy use, shields, direction, surroundings, the list went on. Officers rotated in and out of this room round the clock, never underhanded, the ship never stopped. It would be dangerous for less than twelve people to be in this room, controlling the ship. Suicidal to let only two people undertake such a task.

Unless, of course, those two people were master-pilot Force-sensitive Skywalkers. Then, in fact, just one Skywalker would be plenty to handle this ship with ease.

Both Luke and Anakin were masters of flying, true earners of their last name which they shared with such pride. They were undefeated in the sky, on a whole other level from every other pilot in the galaxy. And very quickly, they had synchronized with each other and learned each other's skills, working flawlessly as a team when in their fighters. Leia considered herself an average pilot, brushing off anyone who was complimentary of her skills as inexperienced, easily impressed, or trying to flatter her. But then, she was comparing her flying capabilities to her brother and father's, which every person would agree completely skewed the standards.

Leia had once heard that the better the pilot, the more insane they were. She agreed with this statement.

"Careful, Luke. You almost crashed into that star. We would have if I had not redirected us."

"You're making that up. I didn't see any star."

"Precisely my meaning."

Leia looked at the viewports, which showed only streams of blue hyperspace light. She imagined a star beyond it, a star that had almost killed them all. All in a day's work, she supposed.

"Be calm, my son, focus. It is just like meditation. Seep into the Force and listen to what it tells you."

"Except we're supposed to be _flying_while doing it." Luke huffed. "You know future sight isn't my best strength," he added softly.

"It is not mine either," Anakin said with a slight twinge of regret and old memories lacing his voice. "Double-vision takes practice, but much of it is instinct. Trust your reflexes, Luke."

"My 'reflexes' are telling me to hit the breaks."

Leia grinned in amusement but kept quiet, not wishing to disturb them as they steered the ship. The whole bridge had been cleared for precisely that reason. She still wondered if she and Firmus should have left, too, but Anakin had wanted her to watch and Firmus wanted to make sure they didn't crash the ship. Again. (Despite Luke and Anakin's brilliance for flying, neither of them was particularly good at _landing). _Anakin always took any opportunity to teach Leia anything about the Force and seemed to think she could learn something by watching their Force-piloting technique. Leia did detect their weavings through the Force, but she was still new to the sensations and couldn't understand much of what they were doing.

"A comet is approaching our port bow."

"I see it, I see it," Luke waved off. "Stars, the Unknown Regions is a natural minefield."

"Exactly why no one can traverse it."

"Do we have to come all the way out here? Why couldn't Thrawn have come to _us?"_

"Probably because it's dangerous for him out there," Leia offered. She had been trying to keep quiet, but they were already talking anyway. "He could have come out from the Unknown Regions and we could have ambushed him with the entire Republic fleet. But if we come to _him, _we can only bring one, maybe two ships. It would be impossible to bring more because we don't have enough Jedi to safely pilot more ships through the Unknown Regions."

"So instead, _he_can ambush _us_," Luke muttered. Leia frowned. The New Republic never would have done such a thing, but she couldn't blame Thrawn for being unsure of this fledgling new galactic government.

"I would be incredibly surprised if Thrawn stooped so low," Anakin stated.

Leia glanced at Firmus out of the corner of her eye. Her father must have doubtlessly met Thrawn when he was Darth Vader, but there was simply no way he could have met him before the Empire, when he was Anakin Skywalker. The story of Anakin Skywalker's reappearance was that in the time between the previous Republic and the new, Anakin had been imprisoned in secret by the Emperor. Firmus was astonishingly intelligent and she would be surprised if he didn't catch her father's slip-up. But she saw no reaction of confusion, calculation, or surprise on his face.

His lack of reaction only solidified what Leia was already sure of—Firmus had already discovered Anakin's true identity. Perhaps he had done so within the first fifteen minutes of meeting the Jedi-turned-Sith-turned-Jedi.

Luke glanced at Anakin and Leia could tell her brother wanted to ask what their father knew about Thrawn, but he couldn't do so without addressing his time in the Empire.

Leia tried to draw attention from her father's words by continuing the subject. "Thrawn wouldn't risk attacking us. He agreed to give us his location for peaceful negotiations. If he betrayed us, he'd have the full power of the New Republic after him."

For many months now, rumors had been flittering across the galaxy that Thrawn, Chiss tactician and Grand Admiral of the Empire, had returned from his abduction by Ezra Bridger into the Unknown Regions. Many people had assumed the Grand Admiral dead and had not given weight to these rumors. But surviving Imperial loyalists had fled to the Unknown Regions, gathering their forces and beginning to cause trouble in the Outer Rim. Finally, only one standard week ago, Thrawn had been revealed to the public's eye when someone caught him on film and uploaded the images on the Holonet.

The New Republic was not a force of conquest and was quite willing to coexist with other interplanetary governments. Thrawn was leading a paramilitary organization of rounded up old Imperials, which could technically be considered an alternate government. The New Republic would not interfere unless Thrawn proved a threat, though it was unspoken yet obvious that he was planning to restore the Empire and take back the galaxy. There was no solid proof that connected his unnamed navy to the raids in the Unknown Region, however. The tricky Chiss was being too careful to leave behind such evidence. This left the New Republic in a rather unsure position.

Negotiation offers were being halfheartedly considered when Anakin volunteered for one. Leia had already been planning to attend any negotiations that might have been arranged but had been surprised when her father had dropped a mission hunting crime gangs to focus on this. He had insisted on being mentioned as an attendant in the communication sent to Thrawn requesting a meeting. And of course, Luke was right behind him. Where one of those two went, the other followed. They were never too far from one another.

Thrawn's response had been just as unexpected. He had sent them his precise location in the Unknown Regions. But, as Leia had said, only Anakin and Luke could travel within the Regions. Its constantly changing and unpredictable terrain made it impossible for hyperspace travel, except for a Jedi. The Force allowed just enough future vision and enhanced reactions for Anakin and Luke to steer clear of the obstacles. Or, Anakin at least. Luke seemed to be struggling.

"If Thrawn _did _betray us," Luke pointed out, "He'd have the New Republic's only two Jedi, and one of our most prominent leaders in you, Leia. Oh, and you, Firmus."

Firmus snorted. "I doubt Grand Admiral Thrawn would risk angering the Senate on my account, sir." A sly grin crawled up on his face. "You, however, just might anger _him_enough."

Luke gave an innocent look. "Now, who could get angry at me? I'm perfectly delightful."

"Thrawn _won't_betray us," Anakin interrupted. "He is almost always good on his word, especially in cases such as this."

Leia glanced at Firmus once again, but the Admiral's expression was still entirely passive. The man was an expert at being discreet, which made him quite the opposite of the Skywalkers' flare. His patience knew no bounds and he had already proved his use to the New Republic. Firmus had wanted peace and unity to the Galaxy; he did not particularly care if he did it as an agent of the Empire or the Republic.

"Luke, adjust the course a few degrees to the left, or we'll hit those solar flares."

"Quit backseat flying, Father!"

"Are they always like this?" Leia asked Firmus. She normally stayed in the Core, on Hosnian Prime, while Luke, Anakin, and Firmus went on crazy missions. Between being a leader in the Senate and a new mother, her hands were full.

Firmus gave her a look that clearly said, _yes, ALL the time, _but wiped it off his face as Luke whirled around suspiciously. Anakin grabbed Luke's shoulder and forced him back around. "Eyes on what you are doing, Luke."

"You just told me to _close_them," Luke huffed, but the ship lurched as he readjusted the course. Both Leia and Firmus stumbled, and she wondered if Luke had done that on purpose. She narrowed her eyes at his back, but he seemed completely oblivious.

"I misspoke. I meant _focus _on what you are doing_," _Anakin sounded amused. He rolled his large shoulders back. "My original point stands. Close your eyes, my son. They will mislead you, while the Force will not. Let it be your guide."

Luke sighed and then did as his father said. Anakin put a heavy hand on Luke's shoulder. They returned to silence as Leia and Firmus watched Luke and Anakin control the ship merely by standing in the center of the room and looking serene. Buttons and switches were moved by the Force, the steady stream of information about the ship was processed and considered. Two people piloting this huge complex ship through dangerous space with their eyes closed. It sounded like the most insane, suicidal thing one could possibly do. Such were the ways of a Skywalker.

"We're coming up on the coordinates now," Luke said some time later. There was a deep shift in the ship as it reverted back to real space, and the blue obscuring the viewports fell away.

Positioned directly before their ship were three other _Imperial II-_Class Star Destroyers, a handful of light cruisers, and even an _Interdictor-_class Star Destroyer armed with gravity-well projectors. They must not have been active, however, as the _Legacy _had come out of hyperspace of its own control, and much closer than if it had been intercepted by that ship. Still, it uneased Leia to know that their option of hyperspace escape could be cut off if the Grand Admiral so desired.

The center Star Destroyer had a snakelike pattern on its belly that, though Leia had never seen in person before, she knew by reputation.

"The _Chimera?" _Luke questioned aloud. "I thought that ship was destroyed at Lothal years ago."

"People thought Thrawn died with it, and we know that wasn't true either," Leia pointed out, stepping closer to the viewport to look at the intimidating ship. It was rather infamous, and she couldn't decide whether to be angry or impressed with its survival.

"If reports of what happened at Lothal _are_true, the _Chimera_suffered heavy damage before it disappeared," Firmus piped up. "It must have taken a lot of work to restore it. I don't see anything wrong with it from here."

"Well, with the Empire's resources far more restricted than before, they're being more careful with their ships," Leia said. "They wouldn't want the _Chimera _in anything less than perfect condition." She noticed the defensive positions of all the ships, aligned in such a way that balanced defense, maneuverability, and attack. If you kept your ships too close together, the center ones wouldn't be able to fire without hitting their own, and they blocked each other's way. Spread them out too thin and it all can be easily infiltrated. Leia calculated the complex pattern and arrangement of the various ships and came to the firm conclusion that Thrawn knew what he was doing.

Thrawn was famous for always playing it smart. Leia mentally prepared herself for the mind-twisting challenges ahead.

"Are we going to them or are they coming to us?" Luke asked.

Leia drew away from the viewport. "According to Thrawn's message, they'll send someone to pick me up and take me to him."

"I'm coming with you," Anakin said suddenly.

Leia paused. Surely Thrawn wouldn't know _Anakin Skywalker. _While he may have known Darth Vader, that wouldn't be of any use to them now. Leia had gone to great lengths to keep her father's horrible mistakes a secret and Anakin's other identity would be a dangerous weapon for Thrawn to use. Revealing it would turn the people of the Galaxy against them.

"Are you sure about that?" Leia ventured. "I was going to bring Luke with me for backup, but two Jedi may seem threatening. I think it would be better if you stayed with the ship if anything went wrong."

Anakin shook his head. "No. I'm coming with you, Leia." His blue eyes pierced her with a determined look.

Leia sighed and turned to Luke. "Will you stay with the ship, then?"

"You know I would be a lot more useful if I came with you."

Leia put her hands on her hips. "Or more _threatening_to the people I am trying to make _peace_with, even if you do it unintentionally." She could use the moral support, but she could handle this without it.

Luke made a baby face. _"Me?_Threatening?"

"I think you should let your brother come as well," Anakin stepped up to his son's side in support.

"Of course _you_do," Leia huffed. She turned apologetically to Firmus. "Think you can hold the ship together while we're gone?"

Firmus sniffed. "It will be _less_likely to crash or explode with you three off it. Just try not to blow up the _other_ships."

"Doubt Thrawn would appreciate that," Luke nodded seriously.

"You _just called _yourself nonthreatening," Leia huffed. "I think _you're _the most likely of the three of us to accidentally blow up a ship." Accidentally, anyway. She and Anakin, if they _did _destroy a ship, would certainly do so on purpose.

Anakin mockingly pointed a finger between them. "No blowing up any ships, _either_of you." A smile quirked at his lips. "At least not until _after_the negotiations."

Leia laughed but knew she had to get serious. Thrawn wouldn't wait forever. She turned to look back at the three Star Destroyers outside the viewport. "We should hail them."

Anakin gestured with his hand and Firmus nodded, returning to the controls and working them again. After a few taps, he said "This is Admiral Piett of the New Republic Star-Destroyer_Legacy. _We are here for negotiations with Grand Admiral Thrawn. Please respond."

"_Admiral Piett, this is the _Chimera,_" _said a clipped, obviously irritated voice that spat Piett's name. _"A _Lambda_-class shuttle attended by TIE-Fighters will come to you to transport the negotiator. Your ship will remain where it is." _A pause, then _"It is the Grand Admiral's request that Anakin Skywalker attend as well."_

Leia shot her father a sharp look, but he didn't seem at all surprised.

Firmus allowed the barest of pauses, so brief only someone observant who knew him well would notice it. "Very well. The negotiator, Senator Leia Organa-Solo, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, and—" Firmus glanced up at Luke, "—one other guard will be coming to you."

There was a long silent pause on the other end. The four of them did not speak, knowing the Imperials were probably having a conversation they couldn't hear about the third visitor.

Finally, the cross voice returned. "Understood. Shuttle is underway." It then cut out.

"Off we go," Leia whirled on her heel and strolled out of the command deck, heading for the hanger. Luke and Anakin were right behind her.

OOO

Leia was going through a mental checkoff list as the _Lambda_shuttle entered the hanger, even though it was rather late to correct anything right now. She was wearing a simple white dress of Alderaanian style, modest and white, signifying peace. As now a primary leader of the New Republic, she had added a veil-like cloak to it that went to her knees, the only difference from when she had worn this outfit as ambassador on behalf of her planet. Luke and Anakin stood either side behind her, Anakin as requested guest and Luke as guard, though everyone certainly knew that both of whom would be defending Leia should the need arise.

The shuttle hissed as it landed and folded its wings on its sides. It was the first Imperial shuttle in the _Legacy _in over a year. The ramp slowly slid open, spurting steam to hide whoever was inside until they were ready to come out. For a strange, flashback moment Leia expected to see Darth Vader, in his pitch-black armor, swooping cape, and skeletal mask to emerge from the steam. Which was ridiculous because Darth Vader was actually right next to her. But it made what _actually_came out of the shuttle even more surprising.

It was a short, grey creature. Leia was small herself, but this alien was even shorter than her. It was hunched slightly, as if its spine had not completely developed and Leia wondered if it was because of its species or something specific to this one. Its eyes were pale silver, short horns were indented in a row on its bald grey head, and its button nose flared with each breath. Leia's trained eye cataloged an electrostaff strapped to his back, wrist gauntlets, a few tracking tools, what was probably an assassin's knife hidden in his sleeve, and an unfamiliar device on his left wrist. Leia didn't even recognize the technology of the device but she noted it was tightly secured to him. Something valuable, then.

The alien made his way to them, hunching his shoulders in a simian-like walk. Leia noticed that the alien's pale eyes were locked onto Anakin behind her. Leia kept herself from looking back at her father, but waited for the alien to reach her.

He stopped before her, eyes still on Anakin. Finally, Leia cleared her throat, drawing the creature's attention, and spoke. "I am Senator Leia Organa-Solo. These are Jedi Knights Luke and Anakin Skywalker." She gestured to them and used the excuse to look back at her father, who seemed perfectly calm.

The grey alien's eyes flicked to Anakin for another moment, then back to her. When he spoke, his voice was deep and gravely. "I am Rukh, Noghri, bodyguard and assassin of Grand Admiral Thrawn. I will be escorting you to him." He waved a four-fingered hand back towards the shuttle. "This way."

Leia followed Rukh into the ship. She repressed any memories of her other times in Imperial shuttles like this as the ramp hissed closed. She felt the ship take off and jumped a little when she found Rukh next to her suddenly. She blinked at him, but his attention wasn't on her. Yet again, he seemed concentrated on Anakin.

Leia felt a feeling of protectiveness creep into her veins. Rukh was an assassin. Was he planning on killing her father? What did Thrawn want with Anakin anyway? She could tell that her father wasn't saying something, but he didn't seem on edge at all. In fact, he seemed more relaxed than either of them, which was odd. Normally he was always watching Leia and Luke, on full alert to guard them from any danger. Yet with the way he was acting around these clearly threatening Imperials, he seemed just as unperturbed as when he walked through Hosnian Prime. He had to know that he wasn't Darth Vader anymore, that if he tried to boss these Imperials around, they wouldn't listen.

Leia edged away from Rukh as he took a deep, long inhale. His pale eyes fluttered half-closed and Leia looked back at Luke, who came over to stand protectively at her side. Rukh's head twitched towards them, eyes still closed, before the direction of his face shifted back to Anakin, who watched the grey alien's animalistic display as if it were perfectly normal.

Finally Rukh's eyes flicked back open. His gaze shifted between Anakin and Leia and Luke. "These are your children…" Rukh murmured.

Leia exchanged another glance with Luke. It was public knowledge that she and Luke were twin children of Anakin Skywalker (though not Darth Vader). Practically everyone knew it. These Imperials should know it. But perhaps Thrawn, and those close to him, and been kept out of the loop due to their isolation in the Unknown Regions. Yet if that were the case, how had the Noghri figured that out? With his _nose?_

"Yes," Anakin stated, with a firm nod of his head.

Rukh looked thoughtful for a moment, and then he fully turned to Leia and Luke and _bowed. _"It is an honor to meet you, Lord and Lady."

For a third time Leia and Luke exchanged shocked looks. Leia then swung her head towards her father, who looked rather amused. She realized she was gaping and snapped her mouth shut. What did Rukh mean by _that? _She opened her mouth again, about to speak, but then Rukh cut in.

"As guard to the Grand Admiral, I must insist none of you bring weapons. If you would hand them over now, they shall be returned to you when the meeting is over."

Leia folded her hands over her stomach as Anakin and Luke both ruefully handed over their lightsabers. She remained silent, but then Rukh turned to her. "You as well, Senator."

Leia blinked in surprise. "I am here to negotiate; I brought no weapons."

Rukh did not look the least bit insulted by her lie. "I understand the desire for self-defense, but the safety of the Grand Admiral is my responsibility. I am a Noghri assassin and I see the weapons you conceal, I smell the energy of the blaster charges. I cannot allow you to continue so long as you hold them." He eyed her sharply. "The fact that you hide them makes them more dangerous."

"Like the knife you hide in your sleeve?" Leia shot back.

Rukh's eyes widened slightly in surprise and he looked, just a little, impressed. He turned to look at his sleeve as if expecting that it had slipped out slightly or wrinkled the fabric, but it was well concealed. He then gave Leia a sharp-toothed smile. "Like so, indeed."

Leia stared at Rukh for some time before finally letting loose a sigh of defeat. In the loose fabrics of her dress, she pulled out her lightsaber, two small blasters, a long strand of wire with a grapping hook, self-defensive spray, and two small foldable knifes, one of which was in the edge of her shoe and the other in her braids. Once she had set the final knife on the table before Rukh, Luke and Anakin completely unsurprised beside her, she looked up at Rukh and gave him a look of the '_satisfied now?' _variety.

Rukh pondered the weapons before him for a moment. Finally, he said, "I hadn't noticed the knife you hid in your braids."

Leia didn't bother to squash the self-satisfied smile as she felt the shuttle land. But it fell from her lips when the ramp opened and she saw the Empire all over again. While the _Legacy _had a hanger exactly like this, this one had TIE fighters instead of X-Wings, monochrome black-and-white designs instead of the bright reds and oranges, and white, indistinguishable stormtroopers instead of bantering, familiar pilots. She immediately composed herself and steeled her heart. She glanced back at Luke, who looked uneased, and Anakin, whose hands were clenched into tight fists.

Rukh watched them, leaning his weight on one leg thoughtfully before he stepped past them and lumbered down the ramp. Leia took a deep breath, wiping any last sign from her body language of anxiety, and followed after the Noghri down the dull corridors.

The Stormtroopers did not _seem_to be paying her any attention, yet she had a feeling that their eyes behind the black lenses were following her. Leia wondered how many Imperials were on all of these ships, if this was it or if Thrawn was hiding more out in space, if there were other leaders or it was just him. Vader's orders of surrender on Endor had certainly helped tear down the Empire, but some had disobeyed, either out of their own power-hungry ambitions or those who believed Vader's command had been falsified.

Of course, Luke and Anakin had been hunting down the Imperial leaders who had been arrogant enough to keep attacking. Others had been more clever and withdrew their forces into hiding, to regroup and access the situation. According to the New Republic's records, now that Thrawn had emerged, these hidden Imperials had flocked to him.

Leia had never had the chance to meet Thrawn in person, yet she'd heard about him for many years. Even before she'd been a rebel, she'd been told a little about the mysterious alien's accomplishments as he climbed his way up the Imperial ranks. That alone drew attention, as the Empire had an obvious bias against nonhumans. An alien showing up other human officers was unheard of. Palpatine didn't seem too proud at displaying Thrawn to the public eye, but Leia had been a princess, high enough to catch wind of him. As a rebel, seeking to learn more about her enemies, she had learned a little more. About how he was a tactical genius who studied his opponent's art to understand their cultural influences and predict their thought process. How he refused to fight an enemy he was unprepared to face, sometimes even letting his prey go to strike even more brutally later. She wondered how much he could learn from the minimal amount of art that had survived Alderaan. She grimaced as she thought that the loss of Alderaanian art could be her best advantage here.

Most people believed Thrawn and his soldiers had died over Lothal before the Battle of Scarif. But according to records of the _Ghost _crew, Ezra Bridger had used purrgil hyperspace to carry off Thrawn's ship—with both of them in it. Rumor had it the young Jedi had taken Thrawn back into the Unknown Regions. She had never believed that tall tale, but it seemed to be true, now. She wondered what exactly had happened to the grand admiral, how he had gotten out single-handedly, and how he had reacted when he had returned to the Empire and found the New Republic in its place. Leia couldn't imagine if she left the New Republic for a few years and found it had crumbled when she returned.

Leia did her best to memorize the twists and turns Rukh led them through. She knew ships (even if she didn't spend the majority of her time in them like Luke and Anakin) and could decipher the layout and pattern somewhat. She felt at a few points she was getting turned around, but if she needed a hasty exit, she always had her brother and father.

Finally, Rukh stopped at a door completely identical to the rest. "Here is the office of the Grand Admiral." Rukh opened the door and gestured for them to go ahead. Leia considered the risk of turning her back on Rukh for a fraction of a second before proceeding. She had Luke and Anakin, but also the Force to warn her of any surprise attack. She listened to it closely to be sure.

Luke and Anakin closed in on her sides, and she could feel the anticipation rolling off them through the Force. They were in a short, dark hall. Two doors were on either side of them, one door directly ahead at the end of it.

The door closed behind them, and Leia glanced back. Rukh was in the shadows; he was still with them. If Leia hadn't been looking for him, she might have not seen him. He blended in with the darkness as if he was part of it. She narrowed her eyes, wondering how long Rukh was going to stay.

The door directly ahead of them opened on its own. Leia turned her head to the dim light leaking through the other room. Luke tensed beside her, but Anakin remained still.

"Senator Organa-Solo," a calm, smooth voice called to here. "Welcome. Please, come in."

With confidence befitting both a princess and a Skywalker, Leia briskly entered the room, feeling her veil-cape flow behind her. An elegant appearance impressed others and bought respect. Though the stories she'd heard about Thrawn made her doubt he would be easily swayed, being well-dressed also helped Leia's own poise and self-assurance.

Though she sensed other eye-attracting objects outside her line of vision within the room, she kept her gaze looked on Thrawn as he stood to greet her. Her eyes scanned him; he stood behind a desk at the center of the room, two green statues of mirroring lizard-creatures perched behind him on either side as if he were part of their art, the centerpiece. His description matched that as what Leia had seen in holos; his skin was sky-blue, his darker hair was neatly combed back, his white uniform pristine as if he'd never seen a battle. But no holo could capture the glint in his red eyes. His eyes had the slightest actual glow to them, a pulse that hinted at the ever-moving mind behind them. Leia met them, and had to suppress a shiver that crawled up her spine.

But her own mind was quick too, and without missing a step she calculated all this and stepped up to the desk, directly before the Chiss. "Grand Admiral Thrawn," Leia acknowledged just as smoothly. She held out her hand and he shook it. "I should begin by thanking you for agreeing to meet with us. The New Republic appreciates your communication."

"Indeed," Thrawn gave a slight nod. "Please, sit."

Leia did so, and then Thrawn settled himself back into his chair. Anakin and Luke both sat down in the chairs beside her. Her eyes caught Rukh stalking the edge of the room, pacing to his master's side. She raised an eyebrow. "Does your bodyguard need to be present while we speak?" she inquired. "He has already removed all of our weapons." She shot Rukh a sharp, but not hostile, look. He seemed indifferent.

"Forgive me," Thrawn said with another bow of his head, this time apologetic. "But my last experience with a Jedi has left me…cautious. And I believe Rukh will prove himself useful in other ways. Your own bodyguards, of course, are welcome to stay."

_They are much more than bodyguards, _Leia thought. But she nodded her head in agreement. She was fine with Thrawn being careful, was fine with him having some defense during this meeting. Yet both Thrawn's and Rukh's unnatural eyes watching her, each intimidating in their own ways, unsettled her. Still, she was a politician, quite used to having people try to unnerve her. She could handle it.

But what did Thrawn mean, Rukh being useful in 'other' ways?

Thrawn's eyes trailed off Leia to Anakin, and she tensed. Why was Anakin attracting so much of their attention? She didn't like the way so many thoughts seemed to flicker through Thrawn's eyes, yet she was privy to none of it.

"And of your bodyguards…" Thrawn said slowly, "I am grateful you agreed to come as well, General Skywalker. It is good to see you again."

Leia narrowed her eyes but refused to take them off Thrawn in this disarming moment. Instead, she used the Force. From Anakin, she detected only…amusement? What was going _on _with her father? Thrawn's mind, to her surprise, seemed muffled. A buzzing static, with no emotion that she could sense, came from him. Some species, Leia had found, felt different in the Force than others, but it also varied in each person. Was this blockage because Thrawn was a Chiss? Or simply who he was?

Despite the interference of the Grand Admiral's mind, she still felt the faintest sense of a lie through the Force. But yet again, she hesitated to jump to conclusions. She was completely inexperienced in reading a mind like Thrawn's. She didn't have very much training in the Force to begin with. She could simply be doing this all wrong.

"I'm sorry," Luke piped up, drawing back Leia's whirling mind, before she could speak. "You two know each other?" His voice was higher than normal; he sounded just as alarmed and confused as Leia was.

Thrawn's eyes flicked over to Luke and Leia saw the faintest flicker of surprise cross his face, if the slightest raising of his thin right eyebrow meant anything. Or maybe it was disbelief. He looked back at her, expecting her to say something, but she waited for him to respond to Luke's question.

When it was clear they were all waiting for Thrawn's response, he took a breath and pressed his thumbs together on the table. "Before I address your bodyguard's question, I believe I should ensure my understanding is clear before we proceed. I was under the impression that _you, _Senator Organa-Solo, would be the one speaking on behalf of the New Republic here. Jedi Skywalker—" Thrawn gestured to Anakin "—was a requested guest. But is your third guard also here to speak for the negotiations?"

Leia blinked, and gave an honest reply. "As a Jedi, Luke does have a voice in the New Republic," she explained, choosing her words carefully. "As I am the negotiator, I primarily have authority on this mission, though he still has a say in matters. Yet his question was a personal one, Grand Admiral. It was not about our peace discussions."

Thrawn still looked puzzled until Rukh cleared his throat behind him and spoke up. "Both of them are the offspring of Jedi Skywalker, Grand Admiral."

Thrawn blinked several times before he leaned forward and looked at her anew. His gaze went from her to Anakin to Luke to Anakin to her again, seeming to put together all the connections, see all the similarities. Leia's skin crawled under the scrutiny, yet she decided to wait until the Grand Admiral absorbed this before pressing forward. She had seen such shocked reactions before. Many people were overwhelmed that she, Luke, and Anakin, all three great legendary heroes in their own right, were all one family.

"Ambassador Padme," Thrawn breathed, and Leia tensed. Beside her, she heard Luke's sharp intake of breath. No one did _that. _The Jedi were forbidden to have attachments during the previous Order, and it had been so long ago. No one had ever guessed who Leia and Luke's mother had been, how in the galaxy had Thrawn done so? He had shown up during the _Empire's _time, long after the horrendous Order 66 and their mother's death. Leia had been told his mind was on a whole other level, but it couldn't be _that _good.

Through the Force, Leia heard a whisper of words come from Thrawn's opaque mind. _Of course. It was _them _who did it_.

"Yes," Anakin said quietly. Leia wasn't sure if her father had heard that. Which of Thrawn's statements was he confirming? The aloud guess of their mother, or the silent words in the Force? But what had those words _meant?_

Thrawn blinked again and then pined his eyes on Anakin. He seemed to be organizing his thoughts until he said, "I was assured that Anakin Skywalker was dead."

Leia turned to look at her father who now looked mildly surprised. "You don't believe I'm truly who I say I am," Anakin said, as if wondering aloud. "You believe that I'm an imposter."

"What?" Leia gasped, turning to look at Thrawn.

Thrawn looked back at Rukh, who rolled his shoulders. "It is as I predicted, Grand Admiral," Rukh said regretfully, "Lord Vader's enclosed life-support suit cut off his scent from my detection. I have no way to tell if this is him."

Leia stood up at once, Luke beside her. They were trying to connect Anakin to Vader? She had to protect her father, and Anakin being linked to Darth Vader was the greatest danger he could face. The hatred of Vader in the galaxy was so immense—everyone would call for his death again, even the Imperial-loyalists for his betrayal of them. "How dare you!" Leia hissed. "My father is not—"

"He knows, Leia," Anakin interrupted. She turned to him, and was hit by the pain of his emotions, though she knew he was trying to keep it from her. Anakin was always consumed by guilt and regret at any mention of Darth Vader. He spoke softly. "He knows what I was."

Leia stared at him. "Why in the _galaxy _would you tell him?" Thrawn must have known Vader was Anakin during the time of the Empire, but that had been one of Palpatine's most closely guarded secrets.

"I did not," Anakin said with a half-shrug. "He discovered it on his own." He looked back at Thrawn. "I first met Thrawn—as Anakin—shortly before the end of the Clone Wars, for a brief and secret mission. When I worked with him during my…_time,_with the Empire, he made it quite obvious he had made the connection of who I actually was."

This was…this was terrible. Thrawn was trying to take out the New Republic, and revealing Anakin's past would be a devasting blow. The Galaxy would turn on Anakin, and Leia would stand by him, of course, but that would hurt her own support. If she left the Republic, would it be able to escape the people's hate? How well would it stand with the sudden loss of her, one of its most important leaders, this early in its development?

Thrawn was watching them speak with keen interest. Anakin tilted his head at him. "But you think I am neither truly Anakin nor Vader. Why do you doubt me? I have the same Jedi powers as Anakin Skywalker, and I obviously know of our previous interactions."

"It would be a clever move of the New Republic to resurrect their old hero," Thrawn answered calmly. "People would follow Anakin Skywalker for his reputation alone. It would provide a useful boost to their support as they gained power." That was true, Leia realized, if unintentional. She had come up with the story that Anakin Skywalker had returned so that her father could be free of persecution, yet she couldn't deny his name earned him automatic loyalty and admiration across the Galaxy. Thrawn's lips thinned. "I also knew Lord Vader, and I am certain he could not go back to what he once was."

Leia realized this was the source of Thrawn's lie when they had first come in. She had detected it when he had greeted Anakin, and the shading of truth she had felt in the Force had been the fact that Thrawn didn't believe this _was_Anakin.

"Yet here I am," Anakin lifted his hands openly beside him. "And as I said, I know things only Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader would know. Doesn't that prove my identity?"

"Not entirely," Thrawn's red eyes narrowed. "You could have gained this information from records of the Empire, or recovered them from the old Republic."

Leia let lose a bitter laugh, drawing attention back to herself. "Palpatine was as tyrannical as they come. He destroyed and changed many of the previous Republic's records, and the Imperial ones were full of propaganda." She felt a spark of hatred through her veins just thinking about it. So many lies, so much destroyed. Historians of the New Republic had to sort through Palpatine's records, trying to discover truth from lies, or find alternate records across the Galaxy, which were often incomplete.

"Especially records regarding me," Anakin added quietly. Palpatine had liked to keep his apprentice shrouded in mystery and let the rumors fuel Vader's image.

"Even that being the case," Thrawn went on, though he seemed doubtful, "I cannot understand how your identity could even be so. Anakin Skywalker changed so completely that he was almost incomparable to Lord Vader." His eyes became distant for a moment, and Leia couldn't tell if the Grand Admiral was actually regretful over that loss or just distracted by long-ago memories. "Such a drastic and total change in his character was enigmatic initially. What could cause it again, over one lifetime in the same person?"

Luke tilted his head. "If it happened once, it could happen a second time. What caused it the first time?"

"I would assume the death of Ambassador Padme," Thrawn responded. Leia glanced back at her father and saw his eyes shift away, answering that question. Anakin had confessed to them what happened to their mother, and the Force-ghost of Obi-Wan Kenobi had filled in some holes. Despite it being cleared up that Anakin _hadn't _been responsible for his wife's death after all, the traumatic events still hurt him, still caused him guilt. Thrawn did not go into detail or ask any questions, his voice considerate. "That much was evident from when I first connected Skywalker to Lord Vader."

Thrawn leaned back and cast a glance in Rukh's direction. "Yet what could cause it again, I wonder? Lord Vader had nothing else that could have driven him back into the beliefs and behaviors of Anakin Skywalker, so I had assumed that the Jedi I once known to be as good as dead. When I heard differently from the New Republic, I knew that the only way that could happen were if Vader were to change, which I deemed impossible. The only logical conclusion, then, was that it was a lie. Which was why I requested their 'Anakin Skywalker' to present himself in this meeting, to see for certain. And I tested him by having you come through the Unknown Regions, which you would need a Force-sensitive to do. Lord Vader had done it before perfectly. You have done it without flaw as well, as your ship has suffered no damage from the perilous trip. With this, and the information you have presented, I believe that perhaps my conclusion was wrong, yet still…" Thrawn looked up at them. "How?"

Leia realized Thrawn was asking a legitimate question, and expecting an answer. He was looking at her keenly. He was willing to accept that Vader had changed to Anakin, yet not without reason. Not without knowing _how._

_"__It was _them _who did it," _she had heard in his mind. He had already figured it out. He hadn't known Anakin Skywalker had had children before they had entered this very office. Now he did, and he certainly had guessed what had made Anakin change, but was waiting for affirmation.

"Us," Leia answered, grabbing her father's huge hand. She could feel the metal prosthetics beneath his glove, but she tightened her grip, and felt him tighten as well. Luke's own hand slipped into her other one. She met Thrawn's red eyes. "We didn't let our father go, even though we knew what he had done." _And even after what he had done to us. _"_We_turned him back."

Leia suddenly let go of both of their hands and stepped up to Thrawn's desk, leaning over it until she was face-to-face with the Grand Admiral. She put both her hands flat on the table. She sensed Rukh tense but did not look away from the red eyes. Thrawn did not move at her advancement. He faced her directly.

"If you put my father in danger, if you reveal his past to the Galaxy, Grand Admiral, know this: I will find you. No ships, no navy, no bodyguards or assassins will stop me from protecting him and getting to _you_." Revenge was not the Jedi way, but Leia was no Jedi. She wasn't entirely sure what she'd do if Thrawn revealed Anakin to the Galaxy, but it was probably too close to the Dark Side than it should be. Nonetheless, she needed the warning to be sure. Threatening someone during negotiations was against everything she had been taught, but this was personal.

It seemed crazy whenever she stopped and thought about it, but she loved her father. When he had first turned, he had been so, so protective of them. The destruction of the Empire had not been pretty, and for a few months there had been mad, desperate actions, scores of assassins, deadly power struggles…much of the Empire had stepped down on Vader's orders, though those who had not, they had been tyrants. Many of them had vowed revenge on Leia and Luke. Leia shivered to think what might have happened if Anakin hadn't been there to protect them. Bounty hunters had gone after her, after Luke, after Han, and, most terrifyingly, after Ben. But Anakin, still as Vader as he had not gone through the surgeries at that point, had fended off each one.

When the New Republic had found its footing and driven most of the remaining loyal Imperials into hiding, there had been a short tense period between Vader and his children. Now, they no longer needed him. It had been surreal to have seen him…_shy. _So unsure, as if it had been ages since he had been able to act pleasantly with another sentient being. Leia hadn't known what to do with him, and he didn't know what to do with himself. Yet slowly, they had both bended. Anakin had spent hours telling her and Luke stories of the Clone Wars, of their mother. When both Leia and Luke felt lost as to how to handle their Force powers, he had been there. When Leia was working too hard yet was too stubborn to stop, it was Han and Anakin who pulled her back before she burned herself out. When Luke went out on missions, Leia knew he was safe when Anakin went with him. When Han worked on a ship, Anakin always helped. And after she spent long days constructing the New Republic, worried for Ben the whole time, she came home and found her son sleeping peacefully in Anakin's arms. Her father always held Ben as if he were made of stained glass from a cathedral for an entire planet.

If _anyone _tried to take Anakin from her, she would make them pay.

Luke retook her hand and placed his other one on the desk. "Same goes for me."

Thrawn stared at them for some time. Then the corner of his lip twitched up. "I understand now."

Leia leaned back slightly but not entirely, unsure what the Grand Admiral would do now. She glanced at Rukh, who had drawn out his electrostaff and clutched it between both of his hands, but didn't attack her. She remembered how the true reason Thrawn had wanted to keep Rukh here was to see if the Noghri's excellent sense of smell could catch something linking Anakin to Vader. Rukh must have not encountered Anakin before his fall to the Dark Side, meaning he wouldn't have had the opportunity to smell anything through the life support suit. Still, Thrawn had apparently decided it was worth a shot. Or maybe his excuse of being 'cautious' of Jedi was the truth, and the scent-identity was just another priority.

Anakin shook his head. "Their determination is what brought me back. I could have never done it myself."

Leia frowned at her father. He wasn't giving himself enough credit. Yes, it had certainly been a drastic adjustment for him to relearn how to deal with problems in nonlethal ways, but Anakin had changed with each little decision he made. From choosing to completely and immediately surrender the Empire to the Rebel Alliance, to listening to Leia and Luke when they had beseeched him not to massacre their enemies without mercy, to finding peaceful solutions even if they took longer weren't always satisfactory. But the light of Anakin Skywalker had always been there, and Leia and Luke were able to bring it out. Still, _he_was the one making those choices, even if it was for them.

"Fascinating," Thrawn said, leaning back into his chair. He looked between Leia and Luke in wonder. "You didn't know they existed?"

Leia was trying to reason how Thrawn could have guessed that when Anakin responded with a sigh. "No, they were hidden from me. I discovered them only a few years ago, after you were defeated on Lothal." Once, Anakin had seethed with rage that Leia and Luke had been kept from him. Now, his voice held resignation and acceptance. There had been a slightly violent argument between him and ghost Obi-Wan (thank goodness Obi-Wan couldn't be killed anymore), but in the end, he had admitted it had been for the best. Or, at least that what was done was done, and gave up on arguing about it. Leia sometimes wondered if the argument would continue when Anakin eventually died and became a Force ghost himself, and could properly throttle Obi-Wan again.

"Of course, the impact of that revelation can be credited to your value on familial bonds, which is connected to your species and social-cultural influences," Thrawn added thoughtfully.

"Social-cultural influences?" Luke's face scrounged up in confusion.

"Enduring behaviors, traditions, ideas, values, attitudes, and such, shared by a people or society and passed down through generations," Leia answered automatically, yet her mind was far away from her mouth at the moment. What did Thrawn mean by that? Was there some kind of difference about the Chiss's views on family? Or something particular on Anakin's view?

Luke looked at her. "Uh-huh," he said, in a 'I-don't-understand-but-I-don't-think-I'm-going-to-so-let's-just-move-on' tone. To be fair, Leia had said the words rather fast, automatically rambling them off from an overcomplicated dictionary she'd read at some point (she didn't care to remember). If she were to explain it slower, he'd catch on quick.

"Remarkable," Thrawn said, a small smile returning to him as he continued to look back and forth between Leia and her brother. "Truly remarkable."

It _was_unbelievable, Leia thought. That she and Luke not only were Anakin's children, but stumbled their way into the Galaxy's spotlight, right into their father. Leia had grown up with such ridiculous insane coincidences, so she often shrugged it off. Luke and Anakin credited it to the Force, which Leia was willing to accept, but she doubted Thrawn would be satisfied with that explanation.

Thrawn finally looked back at Anakin. "So do you now pledge your loyalty to the New Republic for your children?"

Leia narrowed her eyes. Thrawn's tone was not nearly as accusatory or dubious as it could have been, yet still the suggestion was there. For the most past, the Grand Admiral seemed curious and skeptical, looking at them as though he was trying to untangle a complicated knot. Which was pretty much what they were, Leia thought.

Leia considered herself an excellent judge of character, and she was getting the idea that Thrawn was someone who preferred to dance around the truth. He was secretive, but reasonably so, 'cautious,' as he had described it. Yet, as far as she could tell, he was not outright lying to them at any point in this conversation.

Anakin looked down at Thrawn's question and Leia opened her mouth to come to his defense, but Anakin silenced her. "Please, Leia, let me speak, I am merely considering how to phrase my words."

Leia snapped her mouth shut and folded her hands. Anakin always had a quick answer, sometimes clever, sometimes very stupid. Leia didn't know if she should be proud or scared that he was giving this a second thought for a change. But she consented to his request. No longer wishing to dominate the room or intimidate Thrawn (which didn't seem to have worked anyway), Leia brushed her dress out and slowly sat back down.

Anakin took a deep breath and began to respond to the Grand Admiral, seeming to drag out each word. "The previous Republic had many flaws, even before—" his jaw tensed as though he'd tasted something sour "—Palpatine. I wanted—_still_want—a fair, just, and unified Galaxy for everyone. When I…when I betrayed and destroyed the Republic, I had believed it irredeemable. I still doubt that it could have been saved when it had been rotten to its core at the time, however I am not as certain about that as I was then. I thought the Empire was the force that could bring peace to the Galaxy, yet now I see how blinded…or perhaps indifferent at the time, I had been to its own flaws and cruelties. The Republic had kept _relative_peace across the Galaxy for centuries. And I believe that the New Republic—" he glanced at Leia and Luke "—with the people behind it, and the support it has earned, is in the position to bring such peace again. Perhaps more so this time, and for as long as possible."

Leia tilted her head. Anakin always seemed to do whatever made his children happy, but now she sensed genuine faith in him for the New Republic. A bit of her heart cracked in pride.

Thrawn inclined his head. "The Republic was too weak a government to keep the Galaxy under control."

"And the Empire was too _strong," _Anakin empathized.

Thrawn narrowed his eyes. "How so?"

Leia stepped up to answer this question—she _was_the negotiator, after all. "The Empire used fear and intimidation to gain its power. The Galaxy had just come from the Clone Wars and desperately wanted to avoid another conflict. Palpatine used that to push them to heel." She felt Anakin's Force presence flinch minutely behind her. _That, and Vader. _"By the time citizens were fed up and wanted to be free from the Empire, it was too strong. They didn't think there was a chance of freedom. But with each victory the Rebel Alliance won, hope grew. The Empire had made its own people hate it, and the moment they saw the opportunity, they turned on it."

Leia's eyes narrowed. "The Empire's grip was too tight, too hard. And now that the people of the Galaxy are regaining their footing, their freedom, they'll fight tooth and nail against another Empire so that they can keep it."

Thrawn was silent, thinking he words over. He tapped his two thumbs together three times. "I consent to your point that the Empire had a firm hand. I also consent that if the people are truthfully as unruly against empires as you say, a stable government of that sort cannot be achieved. However, I must voice that your view is overgeneralized and biased. There were many supporters of the Empire, its grand navy is a testament to that."

"Brainwashed," Luke huffed, but Leia waved him down.

"What my brother _means_to say," Leia began with a deep breath, "is that many of the Empire's supporters were misinformed by Palpatine's propaganda. When they were confronted with the truth, backed by substantial evidence, they abandoned the Empire. There are, of course, some exceptions. But most of which are of higher classes, who benefited from the Empire seizing the resources from non-Core planets and from the Empire's tyrannical power plays." She pursed her lips. "Not the kind of people a government should favor."

Luke tilted his head. "Were you lied to, as well?"

Leia held back her initial reaction, which was to scoff. Thrawn seemed too intelligent to be blinded by Palpatine's lies. The Grand Admiral had to have known the horrors the Empire was committing where no one could see. His rank would have made him privy to some of it, and with his legendary intelligence, he would have figured out Palpatine's secrets. If not, Leia would chalk it up to deliberate ignorance. Many other people of the Galaxy had willfully swallowed the Empire's lies rather than cause trouble. Leia hated it, but had learned to accept and deal with it.

Thrawn blinked at Luke, but it was Anakin who answered with a soft chuckle. "Palpatine tried to keep Thrawn in the dark, but that didn't work. Thrawn found quite a few classified projects." Anakin offered a small smile to Luke. "The only reason Palpatine let him live for it was his own discreetness. My old _'Master'_knew Thrawn would hold his tongue."

"You knew, and still supported the Empire," Leia said to Thrawn, keeping most of the distain she felt from her voice.

Thrawn pined her with his red eyes, and for a moment she couldn't look away from the intensity of his stare. "I had to make choices, sacrifices," Thrawn said. "I knew the atrocities of the Empire, yet I was working from the inside to end them." Leia's adoptive father, Bail Organa, flashed before her eyes, working as a Senator in the Empire to help people. Until he realized it was hopeless and began funding the Rebellion. "I was gaining power so that I could influence the selection of Palpatine's successor. I was trying to destroy the Rebel Alliance so that the Galaxy could be united and at peace. So it could be a stable, powerful force against dangers."

"Dangers?" Leia repeated, surprised. The danger had been the Empire, if you asked her. Now that it was overthrown, the perils of the Galaxy were far smaller. Crime gangs, shady businesses, thieves…the lawbreakers any and every society dealt with. The New Republic was doing excellently in handling those threats. Leia had turned the Hutts against each other by killing Jabba; their infighting led to the downfall of their crime empire that had lasted thousands of years. Smaller gangs existed, like Kanjiklub, the Black Sun, and the Guavian Death Gang, yet they were nowhere near the dominating power the Hutts had once been. Luke and Anakin spent a lot of time hunting the gangs down and chasing them off planets. Their greatest annoyance was the Black Sun and its devious and elusive leader, Prince Xizor. But what threat could Thrawn be speaking of that he would let the Galaxy suffer under the Empire so it could be safe?

"The Grysks," Anakin murmured.

Leia buried her frustration with her father for not telling her all these things before this meeting. She racked her brain for 'Grysks.' A criminal gang? Terrorists? A race?

Thrawn seemed to read her furious expression and explained with some amusement. "A dangerous and mysterious species in the Unknown Regions. My people have been concerned about their actions for some time." He made a gesture that resembled a shrug. "We believe stronger allies would help us defeat the Grysk threat, which was why I was sent."

Leia swung her head back to him. "I thought you were banished from your people?" She may feel ignorant now, but she had tracked down all information she could about the Grand Admiral. And that had been a vital fact buried in the Empire's old classified files.

"So the Empire believed," Thrawn said carelessly.

Leia narrowed her eyes. Thrawn had lied to the Empire? Perhaps she hadn't been entirely correct when she had guessed that Thrawn avoided outright lying. Or maybe this was just the exception.

"So you were part of the Empire to build your own allies," Luke said slowly, realization dawning on him.

It clicked in Leia's mind too. "You joined the Empire to build their strength, influence their structure, and earn their loyalty." Theories and ideas bloomed in her head. "And you claimed that you had been banished so that they didn't expect any connection between you and your people. The Chiss couldn't be held accountable for any of your actions, nor could you be held accountable for any of theirs. But if you ever wanted to, you could pretend to reestablish that connection with your people easily, should they decide to be allies with the Empire after all."

"Confronting the Empire was a dangerous risk," Thrawn acknowledged with a nod of his head. "Separating myself from my people kept them safe."

Anakin looked interested. "Had Palpatine known this?"

Thrawn looked thoughtful, then shrugged a shoulder. "I did not tell him, but I believe it is likely that he did. At least, eventually." Yeah, Leia agreed, that was a safe bet.

"So are you with your people now?" Leia asked. "If the Empire has fallen, it appears your mission has lost its objective."

Here Thrawn gave a sly smile. "My mission, Senator Organa-Solo, is to examine possible allies against the Grysk threat, and to begin to cultivate a bond with them." His smile grew, revealing the barest glimpse of his teeth. "You have piqued my interest. Tell me more."

OOO

And so, they did. Leia explained the inner workings of the New Republic, the leaders, the factions, the treaties and laws, first giving an overview and going into detail where Thrawn voiced interest. Luke and Anakin explained more of an on-the-ground view and what they had seen firsthand on missions. Thrawn was regretful to express that the tales he had of the Empire's fall had some holes in it, as he only had the Imperials who came to report to inform him. And they, obviously, often had wrong propaganda-information or even lied themselves. Leia, Luke, and Anakin were more than happy to fill him in.

"A_second_Death Star?" Thrawn interrupted them. "Truly?"

Leia cocked her head to the side. "Your Imperial soldiers didn't even tell you _that?"_

Thrawn sighed. "They told me _many_things on that matter. Some said Alderaan had been destroyed in a natural disaster, some told me Grand Moff Tarkin used the Death Star on it without permission, some told me the first Death Star hadn't been destroyed, only damaged, and it had been under repairs on Endor, or that it hadn't even been _there_for the Battle of Endor. A few have told me your version, yet I did not believe Palpatine would make a _second_one after how disastrous the first went, so I eliminated those possibilities. I had even _warned _Palpatine against the first Death Star's functioning."

"You were against the Death Star?" Leia inquired, keeping her voice falsely neutral.

Anakin scoffed behind her. "As much as he could be. He even delayed its construction with his own project—TIE Defenders."

"I did everything I could to convince Palpatine against the Death Star project, but it was not my place," Thrawn sighed regretfully. "I despised it. It required so many resources and caused such careless damage. It was exactly the kind of self-destructing attitude I was trying to draw the Empire away from. A navy would have been able to handle threats without complete obliteration." He fisted his hand. "I imagine that after the loss of Lothal and my disappearance, the Emperor diverted all the funding of my TIE Defender project to Project Stardust." His red eyes narrowed into slits.

"Yes," Anakin confirmed softly. Leia stayed still; no doubt Luke and Anakin—probably even Thrawn, for how observant he was—sensed how tense she was on this topic.

Thrawn spoke softly. "I am sorry for Alderaan, Senator." Leia was astonished when he bowed his head in shame. "I never thought the Emperor would _use_its full power. I had thought the utter destruction of an entire planet was a mere threat."

Leia took a deep breath and forced her hands to unclench. "What other questions do you have?"

They moved on, and Thrawn began bouncing hypothetical questions off Leia. If a system rebelled, what would the New Republic do? If an outside force began to attack them, what would they do? What if this outside force attacked something _outside_of the New Republic? Leia knew what Thrawn was getting at, but answered the questions truthfully as if they were perfectly normal.

"Very well," Thrawn said finally. "I am ready for a visit."

Leia blinked. "What?"

"I cannot form an alliance of such significance solely on the accounts of three people. I wish to see the New Republic for myself."

"Well that's—" Leia shook her head, trying to wrap her head around how that would work. She supposed it was a practical request, but it was so much more complicated than the simple words Thrawn was saying. "That's very reasonable—though it is not quite the outcome we expected."

Thrawn looked mildly curious. "What did you expect?"

"A truce between your forces and ours," Leia stated. "You have a great deal of Imperial resources; that alone is threatening, even without your raids to the Outer Rim. We expected to merely find a peaceful compromise."

"This is a peaceful compromise; I desire to come to the Hosnian system to explore the possibility of an alliance," Thrawn said with a satisfied nod of his head.

"An alliance between us and your Imperial forces?" Luke asked, confused.

"That," Thrawn said offhandedly, then his sly smile returned. "And, possibly with the Chiss Ascendency."

Silence.

Leia stared at him. "You don't hesitate, do you?"

Thrawn's eyes widened; he looked genuinely surprised. "A warrior is cautious, but he does not hesitate. I see an opportunity for the alliance I was sent to find. It is my duty to inspect it, and, if it is satisfactory, seize it." His smile returned. "Of course, more information will be necessary. Which is why I request a visit."

Leia couldn't even begin to explain the many, many problems this presented. For one thing, Thrawn was still considered one of the highest Imperial officers. The New Republic had been in quite a tangle dealing with all of the ex-Imperials; how to punish who, for what actions, for what rank, who to forgive. Then there was the fact that he was gathering Imperials, and had raided New Republic territories. Small raids, to be sure, and reports were very undetailed, but raids nonetheless. But now he wanted to come to New Republic's _capital_for a '_visit?' _Just walk in, look around, walk out? Convincing everyone he wasn't an enemy would be a nightmare. But to let him come to the Core and poke around?

"When?" Leia asked, still trying to wrap her head around how it would work.

"As soon as possible," Thrawn said pleasantly.

Leia opened her mouth to object but Anakin cut her off before the words were off her tongue. "We can do it," her father said with a nod.

Leia clicked her mouth shut and, with supreme effort of will, resisted glaring at Anakin. But on the inside she was screaming _"You mean _I_can do it." _Which admittedly, yes, she could. Leia was skilled enough that she could convince most of the Senate to let Thrawn in, and intimidate the others. She'd have to use a few favors, though. This had better be worth it.

"Very well, Grand Admiral," Leia said, unclenching her teeth. "We will make arrangements immediately."

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: What?! It continues?! Brain says yes! But, uh, bad news…I wrote this thing months ago, and while there are more chapters, it's not….done. I figured that these little snippets stand well enough on their own, though. I hate to break my rule of no-publishing-until-finished, but these are shorts, not stories. More possible character variations are bouncing around in my head too—Ahsoka, Rey, Prince Xizor (just to see Anakin's reaction to him, lol). I make no promises, but maybe some comments could get the creative juices flowing? XD!**

**For this story, I mostly stuck with Disney Canon but I took some liberties. Rukh is alive, for one—can you believe he died in Rebels? I didn't even realize it at first! What a waste of a character! He's alive here, obviously. The mysteries and holes Disney hasn't shown yet, I filled in with either my own imagination or Legends. So don't cling too hard to either. **

**I wouldn't have written this without all of your wonderful support and reviews. I wrote the three chapters of 'This is Mine' completely on a whim, in one day, and had no intention of continuing it until your encouragement. Hope you enjoyed, readers!**


	2. Thrawn II

Thrawn: Part II

The Unknown Regions were so volatile that signals could not be transmitted through it. Crumbled planets, asteroid fields, wild comets, and the like all created territory too dense for communications to penetrate. Not to mention, Leia and her companions were so far away from the Core that it would be extremely difficult, if possible, to send a message from this far away. So in order to even try, they had to go back out of the Unknown Regions.

Thrawn insisted on coming with them this time, in his own ship (thought thankfully not the _Chimera)_, following behind. They would stop once they passed the most dangerous parts of space and try to set up communication with the New Republic. Then, Leia would bring the Senate up to speed and propose Thrawn's request. If Leia could get the Senate to agree, Thrawn would board the _Legacy _and come with them. If not, his ship would take him back to his fleet until more arrangements could be made. Leia thought it was ridiculous, frankly. Chances of her getting the Senate to agree that quickly were slim; democracy wasn't known for being quick. Thrawn would almost certainly have to go back and wait, which made his trip a waste of time and fuel. She had said this to him (in more polite terms), but he had merely responded that visiting the New Republic's capital at the earliest opportunity was paramount.

Once they made it back to stable space, it took one standard hour to set up a secure connection with Chancellor Mon Mothma. It took forty-five minutes to explain all that had happened and for Anakin to fill in some holes of Thrawn's behavior. When Leia had proposed Thrawn come back with them to Hosnian Prime, Mon had rejected the idea out of hand. It took some heated argument, about another's hour work, to convince her to even pass on the idea to the Senate. While the Senate gathered, a half-hour process, Leia called up as many members as she could to convince them individually of her plight. Three hours of the actual meeting, which involved several senators practically throwing a fit, twenty minutes of that just spent on reestablishing Leia's transmission, which had kept cutting out due to the distance. _Six and a half hours._

But they agreed, to Leia's own surprise.

And then she went to sleep. By the time she woke up, the _Legacy_was already almost there. After taking a long hot shower that she definitely had needed, much better than a sonic that was normally used in starships, she dressed herself up and prepared to go see Thrawn. She had wanted to greet him when he had boarded their ship, but Luke and Anakin had insisted that she sleep and to let them handle it. Hopefully they hadn't accidentally killed him.

She found Thrawn—thankfully alive—in the captain's office. It was technically Anakin's, yet Leia had worked in here a few times over the trip. Thrawn was peering intently at a holo on the desk but politely put it away as Leia entered. Rukh had come too—Leia had guessed he might, the Noghri was extremely defensive of his master. He certainly wouldn't want Thrawn to go on such a trip alone. Anakin was seated behind the desk, tinkering with some droid parts. As always, he beamed when he saw her, and Leia smiled back at him.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn, I apologize for not greeting you when you boarded," she addressed her guest.

"None needed," Thrawn stood up to give her a small bow, a slight bend at the waste. "I should be thanking you for arranging this visitation to the New Republic's capital. I know it must have been difficult on such short notice."

Leia smiled. "You are most welcome. I believe many senators were very interested in meeting you." It wasn't a total lie; _some _senators were.

But she appreciated Thrawn's gratitude. He, at least, understood how difficult politics could be, unlike Anakin, the one who had actually volunteered Leia to do it. Mentally she shook her head with fond affection; political functions always seemed to be beyond Anakin's understanding. Luke shared that with him.

Speaking of whom, Leia turned to her father. "Where's Luke?"

"On the bridge with Admiral Piett," Anakin said, pride hinting his tone. He was always pleased when Luke's inherited piloting skills showed.

Leia rolled her eyes. She should have guessed. "What is it with you two?" she asked with playful annoyance. "If you're not piloting yourselves, one of you have to be backseat flying. I don't know how Firmus puts up with it."

Anakin looked slightly offended. "Our advice is _nothing_but helpful. I'm sure Admiral Piett appreciates it."

Firmus's _what-life-choices-brought-me-to-this_face appeared in Leia's mind. He always made that expression when Luke and Anakin came up with something insane and acted like it was perfectly normal. And neither of them ever seemed to notice their own lunacy. Asteroid fields, dangerous stars, narrow routes…they went full-steam ahead.

"I must compliment you on your collection of art, Senator Organa-Solo," Thrawn spoke up. He activated the holo again, showing one of Leia's scanned Alderaanian portraits. Seeing it without warning gave her heart the slightest shock, which Anakin must have sensed in the Force because his eyes hardened. These images hurt her deeply every time she saw them, yet she carried copies everywhere she travelled.

Thrawn eyed her for a moment and she wondered if she had shown any pain on her face. She relaxed her expression to one of mild interest. After a moment, he went on. "Forgive me for browsing without permission—I could not resist requesting to view them."

Leia glanced at her father, who tilted his head at her as if to make sure she was alright with it. She was, perfectly fine with it, and she radiated her ease through the Force. A small tension in Anakin's shoulders relaxed. Obviously he had felt uneasy about handing Thrawn Leia's holo-collection of Alderaanian art, even if it was perfectly harmless.

"It is quite all right, Grand Admiral, there is no need to apologize," Leia said, though she could not keep all the sadness out of her voice as she looked at the holo-painting. It was one of a bouquet of candlewick flowers, her favorite kind. This particular painting had been in an art museum on Alderaan when it had been destroyed. The real, original one was gone, yet the data of the holo had been saved. And although she had paid for the highest-quality holo of the lost art, the image could not capture the precise colors the artist had so carefully selected, or the gentle shading that had captured the precious glow that the candlewick flowers had been known for.

Such blooms had once covered Alderaan, but now they were bordering on extinction. They did not do well in non-Alderaanian soil, so many of them died before they could produce seeds. Leia kept a few in her apartment, tending to them oh-so-carefully. When she was not home, C-3PO took care of them, or she rented a droid to do the job whenever she needed to bring Threepio along. Occasionally, just occasionally, she coaxed enough seeds out of the candlewicks to send a few spare ones to a professional botanist, who tried to grow even more.

She reached out a hand to trace the holo, but felt nothing underneath. No smooth petals of the blossom, not even the texture of paint on canvas. It was just projected light and arranged data. It wasn't real. It was gone. She sighed, breathing out the anguish with the air and forced a smile at Thrawn. "I am glad to see the art appreciated."

Thrawn, still watching her with those sharp red eyes of his, turned the holo back to himself and took another second to admire it. "I never studied the art of Alderaan," Thrawn said conversationally. "I was always interested in more…_exotic_worlds. The Core's fluent trading, shared information across the holonet, and easy transportation has blended its cultures, making much of its art similar. Subtle differences exist, certainly," he corrected, glancing at her, "but they are all closely related." He shifted to the next one, a sculpture of an ancient historical king from centuries ago, dressed in the traditional Alderaanian garb. His clothing was simple and plain, yet the statue did a good job of capturing his majestic stance and aura.

"Your people extremely very precise," Thrawn said, leaning down to observe how the sculptor had painstakingly carved each long hair on the king's head. "Extraordinarily hard workers; perfectionists." He scrolled to the next one, another painting, this time of a flock of thranta flying over the Isatabith rainforest. It looked more like a picture than a painting, it was so incredibly lifelike. The giant drifting thrantas were frozen mid-glide over the ocean of leaves. For a moment, Leia remembered when she had learned how to ride one, feeling its wings beat underneath her as it carried her across the sky. She heard their mournful cries echo in her ears. These creatures, at least, had survived the destruction of her planet. A flock of them had been relocated to Bespin, and were repopulating quite well.

"They were realistic," Thrawn added thoughtfully, contemplating the latest one. "But hopeful. They draw things that they see around them rather than dream of something else, something fake. They were content, satisfied people." He traced the sun over the rainforest with his finger. The thrantas were angled as if they were following it. "Yet there is a dreamlike quality to even their most normal, basic, or even negative of manifestations. They draw out the beauty in each subject they focus on."

Leia was quiet, rapt by Thrawn's description. Her people were gone, but with how Thrawn was speaking, it was almost like he was getting to know them even if he would never encounter the full culture. There were many survivors of the Destruction of Alderaan who had been off-planet, of course, but it was not the same as visiting the world. Seeing the place they had grown up in, watching them be normal in their _home._

Thrawn scrolled up to the listing of Leia's holos and selected a much older painting of the city of Aldera. This one, Leia recognized, had actually survived, and still existed today. It had been in a museum off-world during the destruction. Thankfully someone had smuggled it out of the museum soon after, a wise move, as the Empire had confiscated and destroyed any artifacts of Alderaan after the Death Star had been destroyed. Just like it had been with the Jedi, the Empire had wanted to hide its massacre and kept the populace from remembering that these had been _people. _That this had been a geocidal slaughter rather than some kind of justice.

Thrawn brought up another, more recent, painting of Aldera and compared it with the older one, putting the two next to each other. They were thousands of years apart from one another, almost appearing as different cities. In the newer one, the palace in the center was larger, the buildings were different, more organized and official. Thranta flew overhead in the older one, while the other had starships.

"Your people were traditional," Thrawn said finally, after surveying it for some time. He traced the way light leaked out of the windows of the homes, how the sun's rays shifted from yellow to blue in the sky, how the perspective allowed the snowy mountains to be seen in the distance. "The techniques are passed down and valued. Altered and adapted, but never abandoned."

Whatever inner sanctum of his mind Thrawn went to when he studied art, he returned from now. He looked up at Leia, and snapped her out of her trance with an expression of concern. Leia realized tears had welled on the edge of her eyes. She lifted a hand to brush them away as an arm gently wrapped around her shoulders. Anakin had moved behind her, and held her securely. She offered him a smile to assure him she was alright, relaxing in his embrace.

She turned back to Thrawn, who watched with rapt interest but also uncertainty, as if he were afraid to step into this delicate moment.

"Thank you," Leia said softly. "You let my people live on through what they left behind."

He nodded his head. "It was my pleasure, Senator."

Leia frowned slightly, not liking the return to formality and titles, but she did not know Thrawn well enough to request first names.

Even years after, it was still hard for Leia to cope with the loss of her planet. Being a princess, raised and trained to lead, was such a huge part of her life. Before the loss of her people, her every act was to represent and benefit her planet. She was to constantly put the needs of her people above herself. To be queen had been her destiny, and her entire life and fate had been wrenched from her in the most horrible way possible. Now, people spoke of Alderaan mournfully. The addressed it as a cautionary tale, one of the horrible losses because of the Empire.

It was all _dead._

Yet here was Thrawn, studying it as if he could visit someday. Talking about it as if all the people of Alderaan were still around. _Knowing_it as if it _still existed._

"Calm down, Leia," Anakin murmured into her ear. She hoped her distress was not causing too much of a disturbance in the Force. "I am here," whispered Anakin. She was grateful that he had allowed Thrawn to continue even though he had sensed her distress. Though partly she was crying for the loss of her planet, some of her tears were of happiness. She could almost see the crowds of her people before her, refreshed in her memory by Thrawn's description.

She was too tightly wound from the twists and turns of this mission. Perhaps she would meditate or spar with Luke or Anakin when they got back to the Core. It tended to ease the tension in her.

The door rang suddenly, a small warning before it slid open. Luke awaited on the other side, and his blue eyes immediately fell on Leia. "What's going on?" Luke asked, easily strolling into Anakin's office. Though her brother appeared casual and relaxed, his eyes glanced at Thrawn, just a smidge suspicious.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn was just observing my holos of Alderaanian art," Leia said. She drew herself up, shaking out the nerves. Luke must have sensed her distress in the Force and come to inspect, even leaving the bridge of the ship. His tension vanished when he realized she wasn't in any danger.

"Ah," Luke nodded. He gave her a sympathetic, sad smile. She felt his small, comforting nudge through the Force. But he moved on, knowing she would want to compose herself and not break down further in front of Thrawn and Rukh. "We'll be above Hosnian Prime very soon; we should head to the shuttle."

"Excellent," Anakin said.

_"Neither of you _are going to pilot it," Leia stated firmly, shifting a glare between Luke and Anakin.

"Of course not," Luke said easily, "because _both of us_will."

"Luke—" she growled, but Luke swooped to her side and hooked his arm around hers, starting to lead her to the door.

"So, Father and I got some calls from the Senate on our way," he rambled, turning down the corridors. He was trying to distract her, Leia knew, but she didn't interrupt because she actually needed to know this information. _Dang, _he knew just what to say to redirect her attention. "With Grand Admiral Thrawn's requests, they've already arranged guides and attendants for him. First he'll meet with Chancellor Mon Mothma, then take a tour of the capital buildings—a short one, just a run through—possibly meet with some senators, depending on how long the tour goes, before he stays at one of the spare senator's apartments. Tomorrow will have a full tour, several individual meetings with senators and the like, probably another meeting with Mon, and eventually, an address to the Senate."

Leia raised her eyebrows. That was a rather thrown-together schedule, but she supposed it was to be expected on such a short notice. Thrawn and Anakin walked behind her and her brother, letting him lead the way to the hanger.

"And they want us to be with him the whole time," Luke added as an afterthought.

Leia had to literally bite her tongue to keep from crying out. Such a rude reaction would be offensive to Thrawn. She tensed her grip on her brother's arm and tried to keep her voice light. "Why? What purpose will we serve?"

Luke glanced her, an apology in his eyes. Of course, _he _sensed her less-than-pleased reaction in the Force. "I don't know. Probably because we brought him here in the first place."

Leia tried not to look too miserable that she was going to be dragged around on a bunch of tours and meetings. Perhaps this was revenge of the Senate for jumping this meeting so suddenly on them. She missed home, and wanted to get back to Han and Ben.

"Very well," she agreed.

OOO

Leia's objections were completely pointless as Luke and Anakin flew the ship down to Hosnian Prime. She had tried, really tried, but Anakin had strictly told her, "It is foolish to try and ground a Skywalker." As hard as it was to keep them from flying, it was impossible to get them to pass up the opportunity to fly _together. _

Leia placed a call to Han on the way. He answered almost immediately. "Hey princess, I thought you'd call. I heard about the tizzy you've put the Senate in…again." He looked completely amused by it. Watching a bunch of uppity politicians run around in circles was one of Han's favorite pastimes—her excluded.

"It was a tizzy for me, too," Leia sighed. Han's smiling face became concerned.

"Not working yourself too hard?" he challenged. Unspoken, he implied _"as usual?"_

"I'm fine," she waved off. He didn't look convinced. She went on, ignoring his doubtful expression. "I have to attend Thrawn during his stay here. So I won't be home probably until late tonight, and then out early tomorrow."

"Leia," Han sighed.

"This is important, Han," she said. "I just called to let you know. We're landing now," she added, glancing out the window as the blackness of space got further and further away and the stars faded, outshined by the light of the cities. She tried to smile at Han, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'll see you soon, alright?"

Han's eyes narrowed. He put his hands on his hips and sighed. "Alright, Leia." A thoughtful expression came onto his face. "Perhaps you'll see me sooner than you think."

Now it was Leia's turn to narrow her eyes. "What does that mean, Han?"

"Nothing, Your Worshipfulness," Han said. He gave a mock bow. "You better get ready. See you—I love you."

He cut the transmission before she could wrestle answers out of him. Hoping Han's mystery idea wasn't _too _crazy, Leia watched the planet get closer and closer below her.

OOO

"Grand Admiral Thrawn," Mon Mothma greeted as they disembarked the shuttle. Thankfully Luke and Anakin hadn't been too eccentric with their fanciful flying. A few of the sharp curves around the skyscrapers could have been slower and easier, but all in all, it hadn't been terrible. "It is a pleasure to meet you—not as enemies, as we once had been."

Mon Mothma was dressed in her Chandrilan white clothes of fleureline weave, a shraa silk mantle, and a round silver hanna pendant. Her hands were folded neatly before her, her red hair was recently combed, and white-and-blue armored guards stood behind her. She was normally a charming and charismatic leader, whose kind smiles and motherly behavior eased and flattered anyone. Yet now she was withdrawn and cold.

"Yes indeed," Thrawn said smoothly, stopping before her. Rukh was but a step behind him. "I had always hoped to encounter you, Chancellor Mothma. I am very glad that it is not on opposite sides of a battlefield. I believe we can accomplish more together than as adversaries."

Mon Mothma did not warm, though Thrawn seemed perfectly comfortable. It was to be expected, although Leia hadn't even thought of it. Thrawn had come close to destroying the Rebellion before it had even begun, striking devastating blows. Leia trusted her old friend to look past that, but Mon didn't look happy about it. Mon rarely showed that she was upset at all—she had to be truly livid on the inside.

Mon half-turned and gestured Thrawn to come to her side. "Walk with me, please." Thrawn fell into position easily as they strolled off the docking platform. "I was quite surprised to learn of your interest of allying with the New Republic. When did you return from the Unknown Regions?"

An interesting use of words, Leia thought. Thrawn had been presumed dead after Lothal, yet a few had claimed he had merely been captured and hyperspaced to an unknown location by purrgils (not many people had believed that story). When he had reappeared, he had made it clear that he had come from the Unknown Regions again. But as that had been where his homeworld was, it was unclear if he'd _meant_to come back sooner or not. Rather than say '_escape _from the Unknown Regions,' Mon was carefully not touching why he had gone in in the first place.

Thrawn gave a thoughtful pause, as if counting in his head. "I returned around eight standard months ago," he said finally. "A year after the end of the Galactic Civil War and Battle of Endor, and I have been communing with old acquaintances since." _Imperials, _was the unsaid word.

"I see," Mon calmly. Leia heard Mon softly clear her throat. All of them boarded a lift at the edge of the platform that gently carried them higher. The gentle morning lights of Hosnian Prime flickered before them, the edges of sunlight reflecting off ships and towers.

Leia noticed Rukh eying all of the guards, sizing them up. The Noghri was short, but she knew he was deceptively strong and skilled—she of all people should understand that. When coming with Thrawn, most of his weapons had been confiscated from him. The only one remaining was his electrostaff, which had been locked with a restraining bolt that kept it on a nonlethal setting. He had been warned, however, not to draw it on New Republic officers.

"What made you suddenly desire to ally with the New Republic, if I may ask?" Mon said.

"Senator Organa-Solo and her companions were very informative," Thrawn answered, glancing back to her. "I desire to learn more and see if cooperation is the best way to achieve our goals."

"Goals?" Mon repeated, turning her head to him.

"Peace, stability, and prosperity for the Galaxy," Thrawn answered with a wave out to the city of Hosnian Prime. "A stronger force to protect our homes and battle against the evils we will have to face."

Mon folded her hands behind her back. "Evils such as?"

Thrawn said nothing at first. It was very quiet as the lift hummed softly, carrying them higher. The light that came through the glass, viewing out onto the city, flickered nonstop with the movement. "Evils any society face," he began. "Exploitation of the weak, greed of the strong, lawlessness that can come from anywhere." He paused. "But there are also dangers in the Unknown Regions that concern me. I believe that together, we can vanquish them."

Mon's eyes became suspicious. "What do you have to offer against these 'evils'?" Ah, here was a loaded question. Even if this alliance did not come to fruition, knowing exactly how much of a threat Thrawn was would be invaluable. Leia, and everyone else who had been on the _Legacy, _had seen Thrawn's ships. But he could have even more than that, hidden somewhere else in the Unknown Regions.

"The forces, including ships and weapons, that I have gathered since my reemergence into the known Galaxy," Thrawn said vaguely, no doubt catching Mon's trap. "I am certain that, with persuasion, _some _of the officers and soldiers may be integrated with New Republic forces." They exited the lift and began heading down the hallways towards Mon's office. Large windows poured sunlight into the grand halls, filled with paintings of great soldiers and battles from the Galactic Civil War. Leia noticed Thrawn eying them for a moment, before, with some visible effort, forcefully drawing his gaze away. He seemed to make a point not to look at them and Leia smiled. Mental note; to distract Thrawn, all one needs is art. "But also, possibly," Thrawn continued after a moment, "the assistance of the Chiss."

Mon stopped. Leia stepped up to Mon's side, there if she needed help. Thrawn and the rest of the entourage stopped as Mon stared at Thrawn as if he were insane. The once-Rebellion leader straightened to her full height, looked at Leia, and when she didn't see surprise in Leia's expression, back towards Luke and Anakin. Both of them looked concerned for Mon, but not surprised. And so she looked back at Thrawn.

"I thought you were exiled from the Chiss," she said in disbelief. "How can you speak for them?"

"The information about my exile was a lie, a caution, that I gave to the Empire," Thrawn said easily.

Mon didn't look convinced. "According to the reports I've read, the Chiss are the only species to have a way to travel through the otherwise impenetrable unknown space." She glanced at Anakin—a look that was difficult to read. Mon knew who Anakin once was. Leia guessed that Vader, who had worked with Thrawn on the highest levels, had probably _written_those reports about Chiss transportation. "If we were to ally with them," Mon went on, "we would have access to a large part of the Unknown Regions…is that what you are proposing?"

"Indeed," Thrawn nodded his head. "Csilla, my home world, is the most sophisticated and advanced society in the Unknown Regions. Our knowledge and control over the territories around us makes us currently the most knowledgeable people on that area of space. However, my people desire contact with the Galaxy beyond. I can offer you the opportunity to make that contact, Chancellor Mothma."

Mon mulled over this information for some time. "And what of the Imperial forces you have gathered at the edges of space?"

"A warrior does what he must, Chancellor Mothma," Thrawn said gravely. "As my allegiance had been to the Empire, I felt the need to return to them and serve my duty. Yet I have found that their priorities are not the same as before." He looked thoughtful. "Where once many Imperials had sought to bring justice to the Galaxy as I do, now they are bitter and seek revenge and power. Or are still blind to the undeniable truth of their own leader's maliciousness."

He tilted his head at Mon. "I understand that they are enemies of the New Republic by refusing to turn themselves in. Serve your justice."

Leia straightened in surprise. "You would turn them in?" How cold, when they had come to him for leadership.

Those red eyes turned on her. "Not lightly," he said seriously. "But I have heard what they have requested of me; senseless destruction and no thought of the damage they may wreak." This was a lot coming from Thrawn, Leia thought, as the reports she'd read on him said he wasn't afraid of causing causalities either. Not as bad as many Imperials, but not good either. "I have said I desire justice for the Galaxy; stopping them before their rampage _is _justice."

"Yet you allied with them?" Luke pressed, coming up on Leia's side.

"As their leader, I could keep them from causing devastation," Thrawn granted, "But if I were to truly ally with the New Republic, they would revoke me. I would have no chance of directing them then. So they must be contained before they strike out on the Galaxy." He paused, then said, "On my way here, I checked the _Legacy's _documents as to what your government has done with Imperials. I believe it is fair."

There were several different procedures to handle captured Imperials; sometimes they could be blended into New Republic forces, sometimes they were forced to retire, and sometimes they had to be imprisoned. And, of course, many other solutions were created for individual cases. But the New Republic tried to be fair to everyone.

Mon took a deep breath and began walking again, now almost to their destination at the end of the corridor. "I believe we should discuss this in length in my office." She opened the door and stood aside for Thrawn to go ahead and he stepped through. But before Mon followed, her gaze fell to Leia, Luke, and Anakin, and her expression softened. "You three are dismissed for now."

Leia raised her eyebrows in surprise, and Thrawn looked back and narrowed his red eyes, his mouth curling down slightly in displeasure. "I thought we were to attend Thrawn for his stay here," Leia said.

"You are," Mon nodded. "But you are not needed for this part, and you must be exhausted. I will call you when we are done. You should probably stay within the Senate building in case I need you," Mon added with an apologetic look, "but I believe you should take a short break while you can."

Not leaving the building meant Leia couldn't go visit her husband and son. But she was grateful for a reprieve nonetheless. "Thank you, Chancellor." Leia noticed Thrawn's own tension ease as well. Apparently he wanted the three of them to stick around, but was willing to let them go at least for a little while.

Mon nodded and followed after Thrawn, as did her guards. The door slid shut. Leia sagged the moment she heard it _click._

"What are you so tired for?" Luke asked teasingly. "You slept most of the way back, you only woke up an hour ago!"

Leia glared at her brother. "Sleep does not save one from _stress,_brother."

"I am certain Luke and I can handle the Grand Admiral if you need to go home, Leia," Anakin said with concern.

"Hang on," Luke objected. "Maybe _I _want to go home."

Leia ignored him. "No need to fret, Father," she teased, rolling her shoulders to work out the kinks. "I just need to do something to loosen up and relax. Want to spar?"

Luke barked a laugh. "Only you would consider fighting a way to relax." He elbowed her before heading down the halls, she and Anakin following.

OOO

The Senate building was designed to tend to the needs of the various species of senators. Special rooms inside provided unique enjoyments to the species that lived and/or worked there. Leia remembered such areas in the Coruscant senatorial complexes when she was younger. One of her oldest friends, Amylin Holdo, had favored a Gatalentan callisthenic practice called skyfaring, which involved complicated splits, meditation poses, and acrobatics while hanging from colorful scarves. Other cultures had their own facilities for comforts, such as the Mon Calamari saline tanks and the Toydarian wind tunnels for wing exercise. In the stresses of politics, these features eased the senators who missed their homes. It was hard to come to different planets, surrounded by so many other cultures that you didn't understand and that didn't understand you either. As if representing your entire planet to the rest of the Galaxy wasn't hard enough. While some of complexes might seem ridiculous, Leia knew that they were essential to keep the senators at full of energy to work.

One of these centers was the combat gym. Loose clothing fit for many sizes and species was provided, and Leia donned one of these, dropping her elegant senatorial gown for a sturdy jumpsuit. The gym was filled with various nonlethal weapons, but Leia and Luke ignored them entirely. She drew out her lightsaber, the feel of its smooth metal beneath her fingers solid and warm. She kept it on her at all times, but carefully concealed. Not that she actually thought she would need it (though she might), but not having it on her felt like not breathing. The Crystal was like a special bridge to the Force. People would stare at it, though, out of fear or amazement, when they noticed it. That was why she hid it.

Luke took out his own saber and Anakin sat down cross-legged at the edge of the mat to watch them. Leia ignited her blade first, still its pure, cleansing white. The Crystal hummed with excitement from within, eager for use. Her brother's own green blade came out with a _snap-hiss, _and they crossed the blades between them in an X form, a brief compromise before the duel.

Leia moved first, swinging her saber around Luke's and whacking it aside. He quickly readjusted his stance to brace it, before executing a flurry of swipes to try and press her back. Leia met each one, letting the Force guide her hand, feeling the minuscule tugs on her saber. Yet Luke was too quick and she had to back up as he advanced.

Leia narrowed her eyes while defending against her brother's strikes. He was better trained, had more experience than her. But any foe, no matter how practiced or how strong, could be beaten by clever wit.

Before Luke could corner her on the edge of the mat, Leia disengaged her lightsaber and ducked under one of his swipes, feeling the energy of the saber _whoosh _above her head. She rolled behind him, but he recovered quickly. The Force sung a warning and Leia twirled her lightsaber over her shoulder, igniting it to guard her back. Without looking, she felt Luke's saber crash against her own.

This was one of their father's favorite tricks. In the eagerness to take the opening and attack someone from behind in battle, the opponent often left themselves vulnerable or overbalanced. But it took some buildup of strength to stably hold the saber one-handed behind the back; the angle of the defense was odd, making it difficult to hold. Anakin had said it was meant to be used with two lightsabers, but could be pulled off with one. He also had reminiscently told them that he had known the Jedi who had invented the move.

Leia parried Luke's attack and swung back around to face him, but he remained on his feet. He gave her a sly grin. "Don't you think I know that trick by now, Leia?"

"Sure you do," she said with a shrug. "But now _you're_back against a wall."

She leapt forward and clashed her blade with his. He was larger than her of course, who wasn't, but she summoned the Force to added to her strength, trying to pressure him back into a confined corner. It worked at first, he stumbled back a few steps to the edge of the mat.

But he braced his heel and brought back his smile. "Am I?" he asked.

Now he disengaged his own lightsaber and ducked underneath her swing, just as she had done earlier. She prepared a kick for when he tried to roll past her, but instead he sprang several feet into the air, backflipped over her head, and landed gracefully behind her. She whirled around and brought her guard up, but he didn't strike, merely offered her a pleased smile.

Leia huffed, not impressed at Luke's preening, and Force-pushed him across the mat. All his confidence vanished as he flew across the room and landed roughly with a grunt.

"Hey!" he groaned, pushing himself up.

"You were practically _asking_for it, Luke," Leia pointed out. "Besides, you left yourself open for the attack."

"Your sister is correct, my son," Anakin commented from the side.

Luke sighed and then smiled, bringing his lightsaber back up. "You're getting better, Leia."

"I suppose you've improved a little, too."

"A _little?"_

Leia took advantage of his indignance to run forward and attack. He met her, dancing their blades in vibrant and sparkling light. The green and white of their lightsabers fought like two clashing waves, until Luke gave a firm twirl that slipped Leia's hilt out of her hand and across the room.

"You learn quick, Leia," Luke waved his lightsaber away from her undefended body. "But I've been training much more than you."

"Obviously," she said. She summoned the saber back to her hand. It readily returned to her, where it belonged. She stretched and spread her arms, feeling better. The rapid instincts of lightsaber combat truly tuned her in with the Force, and carried her tension away like washing out muck. It was strange that sparring could be just as relaxing as meditation.

"Perhaps a fairer battle…" Anakin spoke up softly, "…would be the two of you against me."

Both Leia and Luke exchanged looks of alarm before slow grins crawled up on both their faces. Now standing side-by-side, they reignited their blades and faced off their father.

Anakin drew himself up, sweeping his heavy brown cloak behind him and pulling out his own lightsaber hilt. Its blue energy sparked to life, and Anakin turned it up so the blade was standing in line with his body, its light reflected in his pale blue eyes.

Leia and Luke exchanged grins one more time, and charged.

Anakin appeared to brace for Luke's impact but sidestepped him in the last second, sending Luke stumbling past him. Leia expected the same and staggered to a halt, only for Anakin to come right at her. Already unstable, he easily forced her back and swept his leg underneath her. She fell to one knee, and brought up her saber as he struck down on her.

Anakin had to back off, though, as Luke came on his other side. As they clashed, Leia got up and tried to attack. In a blind moment of adrenaline, Anakin was fighting both of them on either side, his lightsaber swinging back and forth at rapid speed.

Then he swerved around and Leia ended up clashing against Luke. She saw the surprise in her brother's eyes, but only for a moment before Anakin descended on them again. Both unprepared as they were preoccupied with each other, they scurried back, barely avoiding Anakin's swing.

OOO

Quite some time later, Leia and Luke both flopped down on the floor. They were breathing heavily, looking up at their father who had not broken a single drop of sweat. Leia glared at his towering frame, and Anakin, sensing the look and probably the annoyance as well, sat down next to them as if he was were tired too. Though it was quite clear that he was, in fact, not.

Luke and Anakin sparred all the time. Leia mostly spared with Luke, occasionally Anakin, but she knew her father was always going easy on her. This was the first time both she and Luke had gone against him, and, she thought, the first time he hadn't treated them like newborn tookas.

When Luke had fought him as Darth Vader, Vader _must _have been holding back or distracted or _something._Perhaps in emotional turmoil. Then again, with the surgeries and repairs done on Anakin after being freed from the suit, perhaps his full potential had been reached.

"_How_do you train with him?" she asked Luke. She tried to slow down her heavy breathing. Not only was she exhausted, but also invigorated. She trained so rarely in the Force that when she fully let it in, it sometimes overwhelmed her.

"You both did very well," Anakin told them with a nod of his head.

Leia glared at him spitefully. "You're just saying that, Father."

"On the contrary, on the few occasions I have witnessed Jedi Skywalker in combat, I have not seen anyone or anything do so well against him."

Leia's head swung up at Thrawn. Rukh was behind him, as well as a few guards, standing by the door. Her spine went rigid and she straightened in surprise. "Grand Admiral," she almost stuttered in alarm, barely managing to keep her voice steady. Luke tensed by her side as well, while Anakin did not look surprised.

She put a hand on the ground, about to stand, but Thrawn waved for her to remain seated. "I apologize for intruding," Thrawn said, strolling closer. "I only arrived a few minutes ago."

"I thought Chancellor Mothma was going to alert us when your meeting was done." Leia glanced at time on the wall—Force, how had over two hours passed so quickly?

"She was," Thrawn nodded his head. "But I thought I would come find you myself."

Luke tilted his head. "Look through the entire senatorial complex, which you've never been in before? How _did _you find us?"

Thrawn gestured a hand to Rukh, who lingered behind him. "Rukh has exceptional tracking skills. Between that, and my own deductions, we located you quite efficiently." Thrawn's gaze trailed to Anakin. "The secrets of the Jedi, I admit, have always been a perplexity to me. But, like even the most mysterious pieces of art, that does not mean I cannot appreciate and admire them. Your skills are truly remarkable."

Leia blinked, taken off guard by the compliment. She shot a look at Luke, whose eyebrows were creased together.

"Thank you, Grand Admiral," she said finally, unsure of what else she could say.

She stood up, silently cursing her current appearance. She was sweaty, her braids were probably a mess, her clothing was dirty and not even her own. But she lifted her chin and carried herself with pride. She was a princess, a senator, once a leader of the Rebellion, and none of that was based on what she wore. Besides, she was certain Thrawn didn't judge too much on appearances anyway.

"I'm afraid I am not—_presentable_at the moment," she said to Thrawn. "I will need half an hour before I can attend you on any tour. You can wait, of course, but if you wish to begin the tour yourself—"

"I do not mind waiting," Thrawn interrupted.

Leia tilted her head, wondering why Thrawn wanted to stay close to Leia and her family. But finally, she nodded. "If you'll excuse me, then."

OOO

An hour later, they were well into the tour. One of the guides was a green-skinned Rodian, the other was a droid whose excitement for bland, pointless details could give Threepio a run for his credits. Thrawn kept cool, civil interest, asking many questions from historical events to the structure of buildings to the different specie's actions in the Senate.

As they toured the outside of the complex, many bystanders stopped and stared, and a few news reporters documented from a distance. Leia and the group ignored them while Hosnian authorities made sure the people kept a distance. That, and the two Jedi, half a dozen guards, and Rukh let everyone know to give them space.

Leia and her brother and father kept behind Thrawn, only speaking when Thrawn first spoke to them. The sparring had refreshed Leia and assuaged her tension, but she was still weary and ready to be home. It was only slightly after noon; still an hour or two left in the 'short' tour. She had to keep her shoulders back, spine straight, and head high the whole time, no matter how much her body wanted to slump. She had wolfed down a ration bar while getting ready. Hadn't been the full meal she'd needed, but it would hold her over.

The droid was rolling back and forth on the ball that replaced its legs as it showed Thrawn the place where numerous larger-than-life statues were going to be built. They would show the founders of the Rebel Alliance. Bail and Breha Organa would be one, as would Mon Mothma and Padme Amidala. Anakin kept his eyes averted from the space, though the Amidala statue had not been built yet. Perhaps it was the half-completed Organas that made him look guilty.

Subtly, Leia edged her way over to him and wrapped her arm around his. Anakin had apologized countless times for the destruction of her world, people, and family. Since his redemption, he had helped the survivors, rescued artifacts from selfish collectors, and offered assistance to New Alderaan. He worked so hard, but Leia could tell from the look in his eye whenever he thought about it that he felt it would never be enough, that he could never make amends. But in truth, half of the Alderaanian culture currently left wouldn't exist without him. She tried her best to make him see that. Some days it seemed to encourage him, other days, not at all.

Anakin's arm tightened around her own. She was tuning out the Rodian's descriptions when a beloved voice cried out to her ears.

_"Mama!"_

Leia whirled around, motherly instincts to hold her child invading every cell in her body, her eyes scanning over the city's elevated pathways for him. She found him, her black-haired beloved son reaching for her all the way across paths. Han was there, holding Ben and grinning at her.

She didn't even think, but her feet moved on their own and she met her family in the middle. Han wrapped his free arm around her and she embraced both him and her son. Ben's little hands reached for her face and played with her stray hair, pulling more of it loose from her braids.

Han shifted Ben to the side to wrap an arm around Leia's waste and kiss her soundly. Leia smiled into it, humming pleasantly. Warmth like a cozy blanket sank into her bones, feeling secure in her husband's arms. She could feel Han's heartbeat through his chest and slipped her fingers behind his head to pull him closer.

Beside them, Ben made a gurgling, fart noise.

A laugh bubbled up Leia's throat and she broke the kiss to let it free. Ben was reaching for her, demanding to be held. Leia wrapped her arms around her son. He was ten months old now, but was growing like a weed and heavy in her arms. Han shifted Ben's weight to her but didn't let her go, backing up only slightly to give her more space.

"How's he been while I've been gone?" Leia hated being away from her son, at all. She had denied numerous off-planet missions that required she leave him behind because of it. Maybe it was the Force, maybe just being a parent, but being away from Ben was like giving up her own heart.

"Just fine," Han said with a too-easy shrug. She gave her husband a sharp look and he amended, "I needed Chewie's help."

She grinned and kissed Ben on the forehead. "Naughty boy."

"I kept him from eating your flowers this time," Han added.

"Good," Leia said with a firm nod. She reached up and tickled Ben's stomach. "No flowers in your tummy this time." Ben squealed with joy and grasped for her hands. He caught them, and tried to lift them to his mouth to suck. She pulled her fingers from his grasp and ruffled his hair. She didn't know why Ben seemed to think candlewick flowers were delicious—maybe it was just the way they glowed. But after he had proudly eaten an entire precious bouquet once, she kept them well out of his reach. She was always careful never to tell that story to anyone who knew the critical condition of candlewicks, as they would certainly be horrified.

"How have _you _been while you've been gone?" Han shot the question back.

"Fine," she said breezily. She suddenly remembered where she was and what she was doing. She looked at Han sternly. "Han, you know I said I'd be busy today. What are you thinking, coming here now?"

"I'm _thinking_you'd like to see your son."

"Yes, of course—always—but—"

"Mama!" Ben demanded, trying to tug on her braids. His fingers hooked on one and he pulled, yanking her head towards him.

"Ben," she sighed. It didn't hurt, but Ben always found a way to get into trouble. Luke and Anakin proudly declared that a Skywalker trait. She gently tried to unlatch Ben's stubborn fingers from her hair. Han tried to squash his amused grin and helped her pull Ben's hands away. He then brushed her stray hair behind her ear and ran his fingers down her neckline before cupping her chin.

"I_just_braided this," she mumbled.

"Now it has personality," Han said with a nod. "It's the imperfections that make something beautiful." He gently kissed her forehead. "I like you just like this. Because you're perfect the way you are."

"GRANPA!" Ben screeched with sudden ferocity. He squirmed in Leia's arms and suddenly Anakin was beside her, wrapping his large gloved hands around Ben's face. Just as she came immediately when her son had called, Anakin was always there when his family called. She wondered if he felt the same anxiousness when away from her, like when she was away from Ben. Judging by the way Anakin always kept Luke close and spent almost all of his time off-missions with her, she assumed yes.

Ben had a special love for Anakin, and Leia couldn't blame him as she saw the look of pure joy, adoration, and amazement Anakin gave his grandchild. She relinquished Ben to Anakin's eager arms, which immediately engulfed her son. Ben was big for his age, already a sturdy child, but he looked puny and fragile before Anakin. Her father drew her son in, holding him like delicate glass, like the most precious thing in the galaxy. Anakin's brown cloak swirled around her son as if for an extra layer of protection. The _possessiveness_in Anakin's grip could not be mistaken, and Leia was always amazed that after the way her father held her son that he could ever let Ben go.

Watching this picture—having seen it many times before—Leia wondered, not for the first time, Anakin if he had been able to keep Leia and Luke from the beginning, when they were babies. It was strange to see the absolute dedication on Anakin's face for Ben and know that it was also _hers. _His eyes promised protection and love for the rest of his life.

Anakin gave that love to Leia and Luke, if they let him. Sometimes he seemed terrified of rejection, though they tried their best to welcome and encourage him. Ben was different; Ben didn't know the past, Ben had no reason to reject. Anakin had never harmed Ben and didn't have to worry about ever harming him. While Anakin's love for Leia and Luke was boundless, his love for Ben was untainted by guilt.

Ben snuggled into Anakin's embrace, and Anakin gently held Ben to his chest. Luke came up to Anakin's side, smiling at the sight as well. Leia's grin broadened; little made Luke as happy as seeing Anakin happy, and full of love. Han wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him.

"Your husband and son, I presume."

It was like waking up from a dream. Leia blinked and looked at Thrawn, whose eyes were pinned on Anakin and Ben with awed fascination. Rukh watched from behind the Grand Admiral, whose expression looked more confused and skeptical. Behind them were the tour guides, and though the droid did not have an expression to show, the Rodian looked slightly annoyed at the interruption. The guards attending them just looked bored.

"Ah—yes," Leia said, turning in Han's embrace to face Thrawn. How long had they all been watching? Had her slip from the group when Ben first called her gone unnoticed? From Thrawn's inhuman observation skills, she guessed not. "Allow me to introduce my husband, Han Solo, and son, Ben Organa."

Last names had been a difficult topic when it came to Ben—in fact, to their whole family. On Alderaan, boys took the last name of the mothers and girls took the last name of the fathers, unless either parent was royal or noble, in which case _their_family name dominated the whole household. Leia understood when marrying Han that, as he was not from Alderaan, his culture would be different. She had been open to talk with him about it, but when she had explained, he had waved her off and said he had made up his last name anyway.

Han hadn't entirely been up for losing his last name, though, as he said he considered it a part of him nonetheless. So he had kept it, and Leia had added it to her name as well, but Ben was an Organa (even if New Alderaan was no longer ruled by House Organa, meaning Ben was not a prince).

Ben's middle name, however, was Skywalker. Anakin had never spoken aloud about it, no doubt not wishing to offend Leia on her adoptive parent's behalf, but it was obvious Leia should be named Skywalker by both regular and Alderaanian standards. Ben was the compromise, to carry on the Skywalker name along with Luke. Everyone knew Leia was Anakin Skywalker's daughter, anyway. Having three last names, however, was a little much. Skywalker was probably on some paperwork of hers somewhere, though no one called her that aloud.

Princess Senator General Leia Organa-Skywalker-Solo. Yeah, way too much.

Thrawn's eyes were still locked on Anakin and Ben. Leia glanced cautiously at her father—Anakin, of course, was always very protective and defensive. Anyone with such a gaze he would normally ward off. But Anakin didn't look at all disturbed by Thrawn's stare. He kept smiling at Luke and Ben as if admiring the beauty of stars. Luke leaned into his father's side and Ben snuggled into Anakin's chest.

As wonderful as it was to see Han and Ben again, to hold them close and hear their voices, she couldn't help but curse it all in this moment. Here was the leader of the remainder of the Imperial forces, perhaps the greatest current threat in the Galaxy, in the very center of the New Republic, considering an alliance between them and the Chiss Ascendancy. Each moment had to be held with meticulous precision and perfection. It had all just been uprooted.

Well, Leia was a Skywalker one way or another, and she'd had many plans blow up in her face. It had taught her one of life's most difficult lessons; keep going. Don't give up when things don't go according to plan, when the unexpected comes knocking, when the world turns upside down. Make a new plan, welcome the unexpected like an old friend, or turn yourself upside as well. Find a way. _Deal with it._

"They came for a quick visit to see me," Leia explained. Sometimes, if you explained something like it was normal, it seemed normal.

"Pleasure to meet you," Han said awkwardly with a nod. Leia squeezed his hand between them. It wasn't as disrespectful as Han could have been, but it wasn't the elegant words most people would have offered to a Grand Admiral. She was grateful Han was trying as much as he could.

"Likewise," Thrawn said, eyes drawing away from Anakin and Ben to look at Han. He watched Han with the same interest. "An unexpected delight."

Ben had realized again that the world existed beyond him and Anakin, and he looked side to side at all the people suddenly around them. His eyes stopped on Thrawn and Rukh, mouth agape. Leia didn't know why—Ben had seen all kinds of alien species before, he should be used to different appearances. But who was she to understand the mystifying complexities of a baby's mind. He began to babble.

"We can continue with the tour, Grand Admiral," Leia said, hoping to put this encounter back on track.

"No, actually," Thrawn said in a soft, thoughtful voice. His eyebrows creased a little for a moment. He then briskly turned to the tour guides. "I thank you so much for the tour, but after a long journey, I'm afraid I require my rest. I do have much to do tomorrow. I believe we can continue the tour at a later date. Is that satisfactory?"

The droid rolled back a little in shock and the Rodian's eyes widened. "O-Of course," the Rodian began. His starry eyes glanced at the droid. "We understand, sir."

"Thank you, you have been most helpful and informative," Thrawn said with a slight bow. He then turned right back to Leia's family. "If you would all please escort me to where my guard and I shall be staying?"

Leia was a little turned around—and she had thought Han and Ben's appearance had been as unexpected as things would get—but she mutely nodded. Withdrawing her arm away from Han, she called up her ship. Her mind was spinning. She was grateful her long work day had just been cut in half, but Thrawn's understanding of the New Republic was important, essential even. And from what Leia could tell from him, he was completely dedicated to his work. He wouldn't stop simply because he was 'tired.' Did he even _get_tired?

The ship was slaved, meaning it was programmed to autopilot its way to Leia on her command. In no time it drifted overhead, its engines blowing wind in her face, further tangling her braids and whipping around her dress. An odd silence had surrounded everyone, confused as to the sudden change in Thrawn's direction and unsure as what it could mean.

The ship landed, and Anakin was the first to make a move towards it. "Luke and I will pilot," he said, passing Ben back to Leia, but not before leaving the child with a loving caress. His cloak swirled behind him as he turned back to the ship.

_That _statement broke Leia through her stupor. She rolled her eyes; it was just a short flight away; they could certainly just program the destination into the ship. But Anakin _had _to fly himself, and with Luke. Shaking off the shock, Leia secured her grip on Ben and followed Anakin, everyone else not far behind her.

Luke jogged up to her side. He looked worried. Leia gave him a questioning look, and he glanced between their father, Thrawn, Rukh, and her. "Should I…?" he trailed off unsurely.

_Should I stay with you?_

Ah. It would be a risk to leave Leia with Thrawn and Rukh. Every time until now, Luke or Anakin had been with her while with him. The guards were here, though only two would be able to fit on the ship with them—the others would have to take another ship. Leia knew Rukh could take those two out easily. She could defend herself, and she would have Han, but that wasn't the same. _Ben _was with her. And everyone in her family got very careful when it came to him. So careful, it was almost like they weren't Skywalkers.

But Anakin didn't seem worried at all, and he had also already volunteered Luke to pilot. It would be an obvious show of mistrust if they insisted Luke stay. Besides, Leia was reasonably certain Thrawn didn't want to harm—or kill—them. He seemed to genuinely _like_them, preferring to keep them around all the time. And as if he would try to kill them now, in the very center of the New Republic.

Leia sent the impression of shaking her head through their bond. Luke didn't look supremely confident, but he nodded in understanding and hurried after their father, who had already swept up into the ship and was heading straight for the controls.

Ben mumbled to himself in her arms, still watching Thrawn and Rukh in that baby-is-entranced way. He was hardly ever like this; Ben was a fussy baby and always liked to be the center of attention, at least for his loved ones. Perhaps Leia should discreetly take a holo of Thrawn and Rukh and use it to distract Ben during one of his fits.

Or maybe it wasn't their appearances that fascinated Ben, but Thrawn's sense in the Force. Leia had felt by now Thrawn's strange mind. He felt like a language Leia didn't know, alive and active, but hard to interpret. It was neat and orderly, not a single loud thought or stray emotion (in fact, very little emotion at all). Ben, being a baby, was very open to the Force at this age. Perhaps he felt Thrawn and recognized that the Chiss was different.

Raising a Force-sensitive child was a challenge. Anakin had been a lifesaver, otherwise Leia didn't know what she would have done. With her ignorance, she could have exposed Ben to a plethora of emotions he wasn't ready for, and who knows what that could have done to his head. Turn him to the Dark Side, for all she knew. At this age, his sensitivity hadn't fully developed or strengthened, so it wasn't too bad. Still, Anakin had warned Leia and Han to keep Ben from large crowds and overly emotional people until he was old enough to learn shielding and meditation. That was hard to do in a city-planet, but they managed.

Leia boarded the ship with Han, Thrawn and Rukh a step behind them. Ben cried out when he recognized the structure of a ship and reached for the viewport. Leia stepped closer to it, allowing Ben to gaze out at the passing city below. This boy would be a pilot when he grew up. He had two great flying bloodlines in him, after all.

Han came and wrapped an arm around her again as the ship took off. Ben burbled in awe, slightly drooling. Han took out a small white cloth from his jacket and wiped Ben's mouth.

"Senator Organa-Solo," Thrawn spoke up. Leia turned to him, but careful to angle her body so that Ben could still see out the window. Thrawn's eyes briefly watched the baby before looking back up at her. "I would like to apologize for all the trouble this visit has caused."

Leia put on a smile. "Trouble is the way of things, Grand Admiral," she said. "Anything worth having is worth working for. This is my job; my purpose is here. I'm honored to help build this alliance."

Thrawn nodded. "I would also like to thank you."

"I appreciate that you understand," Leia said. Though, honestly, it almost seemed like Thrawn was considering calling off this alliance just so she wouldn't be overworked. Which, while she was flattered, was completely ridiculous. What else did he want her to do, make funny faces with Ben all day? As wonderful as that sounded, Leia was a workaholic, and she had an important job.

"No," Thrawn shook his head. "While I do appreciate your help and I understand how difficult this all is, that is not what I meant." Thrawn gestured to the cockpit, where Luke and Anakin had gone. "I meant thank you for _him."_

Leia stared. It was Han who spoke. "For the Kid? Or Anakin?"

"Jedi Anakin Skywalker," Thrawn corrected. He folded his hands behind his back and looked away. "When I first met Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, I was greatly impressed with him. He was a creative and ingenious warrior—" _That's one way to describe it, _Leia thought, "—determined, and courageous. I was truly saddened to hear of his loss." He hesitated, then said, "even more so when I discovered that his spirit had been crushed." Thrawn's eyes became distant. "Perhaps that is an even worse fate."

Leia froze, realizing in that moment that she had never met anyone who had known Anakin _before _he had become Darth Vader. Perhaps Mon had encountered him once or twice, and obviously Luke had known Obi-Wan and Yoda. But she imagined, for a moment, what it must be like to see someone change so drastically and unexpectedly.

Han tensed besides her. "You know about…"

Leia realized what Han meant and glanced at him. "Yes, Han, he knew Anakin…and knows about Anakin's past."

Han stared at Thrawn, then let out a long whistle. Thrawn's eyebrows creased at the noise and Rukh tilted his head.

"The Emperor must have liked you a lot to tell you that," Han said.

"He did not tell me," Thrawn said simply. "I uncovered the truth of Lord Vader's identity on my own."

"You _figured it out?" _Han repeated aghast. "How did you do _that?"_

"Subtle similarities," Thrawn answered seriously. "His piloting skills, for example, but also his battle tactics."

So Anakin had _always _had crazy, suicidal plans. Good to know.

"I don't understand what you're thanking me for," Leia said, tilting her head.

"I had accepted Jedi Skywalker's passing," Thrawn said quietly. "I had honored him. I had seen no chance of him coming back. I had accepted that he would not." Thrawn's eyes bore into hers. "You did what I thought impossible."

_"I_thought it impossible," Leia admitted, shifting uncomfortably. "Luke was the one who showed me the chance. When I realized that, I…"

She remembered standing before Darth Vader and baring her life to force him to make the change. She came back to herself and met Thrawn's eyes. "I did everything I could."

Thrawn's shoulders seemed to slump, just an inch. Leia was so focused on watching him that she didn't notice the ship land. "And I am truly grateful," Thrawn said. "To you, and to your brother. I shall be sure to thank him as well. But for now, you have my gratitude, Senator Organa-Solo."

"Leia," she corrected without thinking.

In just that moment, Luke and Anakin walked in. Both of them blinked in surprise at Leia's offer of her first name to Thrawn, as did he himself.

But he recovered and bowed his head. "Leia, then."

"What's going on?" Luke spoke up, with skeptical curiosity.

"History," Leia said. Ben squirmed in her arms and she readjusted her hold on him. Both Luke and Anakin were watching her questionably, but she ignored it and headed towards the ramp. One did not bring up the subject of Anakin's past without warning. Some warm nights, he would tell her and Luke stories of the Clone Wars, or on a mission involving old Imperial programs, he would tell them what he knew from his time as Darth Vader. But it was always hard for him, and now wasn't the time.

Still, she wondered what had just shifted between Thrawn, her, and her brother.

**Note: About the Alderaan last name system, I don't have an official basis for that. I read it in another fanfiction and I thought it sounded neat, so I wove it in.**

**Sorry about the delay! I wanted to get the first of these shorts out before Christmas, but I'm also working on a Pokémon Mewtwo Fanfiction, plus another Star Wars fic that (might) be up soon, so I got distracted. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
